The Assasin's Code
by Brown Eyed Girl1
Summary: Co-authored by MoonFairye86rnrnJack is about to set out on a new voyage for gold, perhaps his most daring yet. When he meets a mercenary with more experience then one could imagine, of course he'd want aide, despite the fact she's a girl. Chpt 17 and 18!
1. Underworld Capers

_ The Assasin's Code _

_Never look them in the eye,_

_Never turn your back,_

_Never care for who you kill . . . or anyone at all _

Disclaimer; I don't own Pirates, but i do own Tudor. I'm not making any money off this, but if Jerry Bruckheimer decided he wanted to use it as the sequal, that would be okay by me . . .

Will Turner drunkenly staggered into a dark ally way in Port Royal, Elizabeth's words echoing in his head. _It's not fair to you Will!_ His arse it wasn't fair! He tripped in the darkness over a barrel, landing flat on his bum in the cold wetness in the street. He sat there, lifting his bottle of rum, taking a swig, then throwing it away, shattering it against the wall opposite to the one he leaned against.  
He sat there dejectedly, staring into the inky night, his blurred vision unable to detect anything in the pitch-blackness. He slowly pulled his pistol out of his belt, cocked it and held it to his head. He squinted, his finger not on the trigger but looming over it ominously. He sat there contemplating.  
Before any coherent thought on suicide could enter his head, he heard an unfamiliar voice in the darkness. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate. Bloody horrible mess. Yeah, it's quick and painless, but someone's got to clean up after you, don't they."  
"What?" He questioned the voice, not sure whether he was just hearing things or even if he comprehended what the voice said.  
"Trust me. I know death in all it's grisly and gory. If you want quick, painless and clean, go for an icicle through the ear. Of course that might not work here." Slowly, like a cat, a shadowy figure leapt of the pile of crates it was perched upon and crouched down to Will's level. "What's got you so looking so knackered that your ready to French kiss a pistol."  
Between the swimming of his sight and the giant cannon ball like pounding in his head, Will could barely get a sentence out. "Elizabeth . . . "  
"Should have figured. Ah, what women will do to men." The voice said resignedly. "Here mate," A bottle was thrust in his face. "Drink yourself sober. Or if you have one too many, drown you liver, thus getting the effect of the bullet through the head without the nasty blood over everything."  
He grunted. "Thanks." He said taking the bottle. "Normally I don't drink. Elizabeth doesn't like it." He hiccuped then took a swig. 'This isn't rum?" He said in amazed wonderment.  
"Of course not. So this Elizabeth. . ."  
"Oh let's not talk about her." He said, taking another draught.  
"Alright then."  
"It's like this," He said, turning more fully to his company. "She is the most wonderful girl on earth, y'know . . ."  
"They always seem to be."  
"I mean, she was the one. _The ONE_. And then she hands me this line that 'it's not going to work. This relationship can't function like this. It's not fair to you'. How is it not fair to me?" He mocked in a falsetto and then questioned drunkenly. "I mean, I've loved her since we were 10 years old! Not fair to me."  
"Ah one of those."  
"Hey . . ." Will paused for a minute. "Who are you anyway?"  
"Tudor Smith, at your service . . ."  
"I'm Will . . . Smith . . . no . . . Tudor Turner . . . no wait a minute . . ."  
"Will Turner?" Tudor suggested.  
"Huh?"  
Tudor stood and pulled Will up from the ground. "Come on, Will, let's find you a home. You do have one don't you?"  
"I'm staying at the inn at the dock, that's where I'm staying." He mumbled as his head flopped back.  
"Right." Tudor wasn't very tall, only coming up to about Will's shoulder, so it was an incredibly humorous sight to see the shorter figure leading on the towering one.  
By the time they got to the Inn, Will was all but unconscious, making gurgling noises as they went along.  
Tudor was surprised when a dark man dressed in worn clothes sitting in a chair, feet propped up on wall, tri-cornered hat covering his eyes was found in Will's room. "Please, come right on in. Have a seat, a swig of rum or two. Just don't bother yourself with any preliminaries . . . like knocking."  
Tudor sneered at his tone. "Delivery for you chum."  
The man shifted in his chair, apparently looking in Tudor and Will's direction, but he also might have also been trying to get more comfortable. "What's this then?"  
"I found him half drunk in an alleyway about to make a new short term acquaintance with a bad sidearm." Tudor said dropping Will on the bed. "Apparently all over some bit of stuff named Elizabeth."  
"She isn't a bit of Stuff!" Will protested loudly and vehemently, sitting up, then groaning and flopping back down.  
"I thought I'd let him finish the boozing up properly so he could sleep it off."  
Jack grunted his approval. "He'll have one bloody hell of a headache when he wakes up. He never drinks." He mimicked Will's accent. "Elizabeth doesn't liikke eiit."  
Tudor Laughed. "Sounds like this Elizabeth has his balls in a vice." She muttered to herself.  
Jack leaned over his inebriated friend and seeming not altogether sober himself, spoke loudly into his ear. "There's a bit of rum here. Would you fancy having a bit?"  
Will rolled over and spewed on the floor in response to Jack's kind offer. "Well, I'll leave you to it." Tudor turned to the door.  
"Before you make your exit do ye think I could have the privilege of striking an acquaintance with ye?"  
"Tudor Smith, at your service." The name was repeated, this time with a flourish of a hat, a cascade of red, shoulder length curls falling down.  
Completely unfazed, he made an equally showy if less graceful flourish of his own hat. "Please to met ye, and I'd be Captain Jack Sparrow, at your disposal missy."  
Tudor quirked an eyebrow, as she threw her hat down onto an empty part of the bed. "Captain?" She asked. He certainly didn't look like he was in the navy.  
"Independent business man, as it were. My ship is anchored somewhat away from here."  
"Right, independent business, good for you." She said. "Well, must be going . . ." Tudor said, bowing with a grand gesture. And with that, Tudor walked back out the door, Jack was left with the feeling that he missed something and Will was left with the feeling of Nausea.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" Jack said as he leaned into Will's face.  
Will groaned as he sat up. "Jack? Is that you? Who's with you, or am I seeing double? When did you get here?"  
"Yes, it's probably two of me. I wouldn't miss your wedding, now would I?"  
Will groaned again and flopped back down on the mattress. "There isn't going to be a wedding. Elizabeth said she didn't want to get married any more." Jack shrugged and Will sat up again.  
"Take heart lad, I brought ye a drink to take the edge off that headache ye've got yourself there."  
Will groaned, his stomach violently jolting with the thought of more alcohol. "What exactly happened last night?" He asked as he buried his face in the dirty pillow, trying to block out all light.  
"Seems you were toted home by some woman. Don't worry, I won't tell." The last part was whispered conspiratorially.  
Sitting up in a panic, Will was pale faced. "I was with a woman? What kind of Woman? A whore? What if Elizabeth finds out?" He groaned as the room started to spin and flopped back down onto the mattress.  
"Ye'd better just sit back and nurse that head for a bit. As for the woman, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have mistaken her for a whore. In your state, I'm not even sure you would have even realised she was of the female variety at all, mate." He said, grinning.  
Will tried to get comfortable, but couldn't as he was lying on something bulgy. "Jack, get that damned hat of yours out from under my neck!" He said, testy and moody.  
"Fetch the hat, the man says." Jack grumbled, as he obliged by harshly tugging the offending head ware from beneath his disoriented friend, earning him another moan. "Well Mate, just so happens you're mistaken. This isn't my hat, but the lass's that hauled you through the streets last night."  
Will moaned yet again, this time not because of the hangover, but of the blank in his memory that was last night. "Elizabeth will never take me back if she finds out about this!"  
"Who says she needs to bloody know anything. I thought she jilted you, anyway."  
"You right." Will said resignedly, reaching for Jack's bottle that was resting on a small table next to the bed. "What are you going to do about the hat?" he asked.  
"Gather I should return it. S'not right for a bloke to be without their hat." Jack said as he looked inquisitively at the hat he held.  
"You do that." Will uncorked the heavy bottle and was preparing to take a swig.  
Jack picked up his own hat and placed it on his head and headed for the door. "Don't drink to much of that mate or you'll be right back where you started and this time there'll be no woman nearby to help you."  
Will quickly corked the bottle and put it back on the table, and winced when Jack closed the door loudly.

Jack had been strolling about Port Royal for sometime before he spotted who he was looking for. He saw the small redhead dart into an alley and instinctively followed. He found himself in a deserted passage. Glancing about revealed that he was alone. Then suddenly, he heard a gun cock at his left temple.  
"You're late." A low voice muttered. It sounded familiar.  
"Terribly sorry. I do hate to keep someone waiting."  
"So, where is my money?" The disembodied voice with a gun insisted.  
"Uh, money? Well, here mate, how 'bout you hold this here hat while I search for some?"  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about . . . I want my 500 pounds in gold and I want it in the next ten seconds or . . . wait, where did you get that hat?"  
"Eh, some lady. What was her name? Smith . . . Smithy? No, not right. Two Smith? Two Door Smith? Smith . . ."  
Tudor appeared out of the shadows, Dutch army officer's pistol cocked and in tow. "Oh, Sparrow, wasn't it?" She asked, her tone changed, no longer low and threatening, but more of the cheeky manner it had held last night.  
"Captain Sparrow, if you don't mind. I've come to restore your hat to you Miss Smith. Now what is this about money? Do you charge for hauling drunken fools home?  
She smiled, took her hat out of his hand and winked. "I should y'know. Good business that. You'd be surprised how many drunks I come across in my line of work." She said, smiled, and nodded. "Ta." And she started to saunter back down the alley after uncocking the pistol and replacing it at the broad leather belt, resting at her shapely hips.  
"And what line of work t'would that be?" He called after her, hurrying to catch up.  
"Call it 'independent business' she said with a smirk, copying his answer to her question the night before. They came to the end of the alleyway, and she put her hat on and looked both ways into the main street.  
"Now, just out of curiosity, who the blazes did you think I was back there?"  
"A client of mine." She said simply. "You are a curious little man, aren't ye? Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, and as you definitely are hairy enough to be misconstrued as a cat, I'd be a bit more careful." She grinned widely, then ducked into the crowds on the main street.

Will sat across from Jack at a small, dirty table at the back of a tavern, trying to sip from the rum Jack had placed in front of him.  
"Ye see," Jack began setting his tumbler down with a thump, "The way I see it. Ye've really got nothing to tie you to this piece of land, so how's about ye just cast off with the Black Pearl as planned?"  
"I have to try and get Elizabeth back." Will said with a whine. "I can't live without her anymore. Have you ever been in love Jack?" He asked desperate for some understanding.  
Jack just gave a frustrated groan of disgust. "Oh! Forget Elizabeth! She jilted you mate! And she's certainly not going to take you back like this." He gestured toward Will just as he threw the rest of his rum down his throat and grimaced.  
He looked so forlorn as the realisation of this truth registered. "Oh good lord – YOU'RE RIGHT!" He cried despairingly. "Why did you buy me that drink?" He said as he tried to tidy his hair and straighten his clothes.  
"Oh, so it's my fault now. Ye weren't complaining when that rum was drowning your sorrows in that there tumbler." He watched Will try to finger comb his hair back into his usually neat ponytail, "Oh, just put a hat on it, mate!"  
He instead continued to frantically finger comb. "Y'know, she didn't really jilt me. She just didn't think we should get married, but she didn't say that she didn't love me." He rationalised.  
Jack rolled his eyes, exhaling loudly. "Just give it a rest, mate. It's the same thing! Either way, it means ye're not going to be together."  
Will sniffed and pawed at his eyes, manly trying not to cry. "I guess I'll sail with The Pearl then."  
"That's the spirit mate! We'll heave anchor tomorrow morning!" He thumped him heartily on the back. 


	2. A Governor with a wild daughter

Tudor Smith sat in the library of her new home in the posh side of Port Royal, feet propped up on the desk, a piece of paper sitting in her lap, idly playing with a small dagger. The butler opened the door, "Your tea Ma'am"  
"Thank you George." She said, dropping her feet back to the floor, pushing her chair into the desk, and lifting the paper to reread it. "George, the Governor, what can you tell me about him?"  
George shrugged as he laid the tray of food in front of her. "Governor Swann, he came to Jamaica eight years ago. A fairly well liked and respected man. He has a daughter Elizabeth,"  
Tudor interrupted by pondering aloud. "Elizabeth?"  
"Yes Miss Smith. Quite a beauty I am told, but she has recently turned her back on proper decorum and has fallen in love with a blacksmith."  
"Oh how dare she." Tudor quipped sarcastically, with mock repulsion.  
"She has always been a bit wild from all reports."  
"Good for her I say." She muttered. "George, how can I get close to the Governor? I need to get into his social circle."  
The Butler remained silent for a moment setting out her plate and teacup. "Well, the Governor is hosting a garden party tomorrow afternoon, according to his Steward, whom I met in the market two days ago."  
Tudor smiled widely, her eyes twinkling. "Oh? How does one merit an invitation?"  
"Well, it is for all the wealthy business owners in the area, and a few select friends and associates." His tone remained placid.  
"I don't suppose my line of business would count." She said.  
"No, I don't believe so ma'am, "He looked up at her from his work. "But I do believe that you will be receiving an invitation. You see, the Governor has become quite curious as to your identity, and I have kindly supplied his curious steward with all the appropriate information." She smiled again, and even laughed. "Governor Swann is more then eager to become aquatinted with the young, wealthy aristocratic lady, recently over from London. There you are ma'am." He said and turned as if to leave, then paused. "Oh, I almost nearly forgot, the mail ma'am." He said, almost smiling as he laid a letter in front of her on the desk.  
"Why George, I do believe this is from the governor." She said calmly, repressing a smile.  
The butler just bowed and left the room. She ripped open the seal and was pleased to find a note from the Governor himself, welcoming her to Port Royal and cordially inviting her to the Mansion the next day. She smiled to herself. "Good old George." She hesitated for a moment. "I suppose this means I have to get dressed." She said sarcastically as she looked down at her common attire. 


	3. The Governor's Garden Party

"Really Gov. Swann, I cannot thank you enough for inviting me today." Tudor said the next day, as she met the Gov. at his garden party. She looked quite different. Instead of the men's attire she had donned for the past few days, she now wore a beautiful woman's gown of the highest fashion, complete with corset. It was a magnificent design of light blue silk, with lace trim and stomacher, and a small matching blue ribbon tied around her neck. Her hair, instead of hanging down in a tangle of curls was now swooped up gracefully into a bun, a few tendrils framing her face. She even sounded quite different, the high toned accent of British aristocracy instead of a lower class London drawl.  
"It was quite my pleasure Miss Smith. I was quite thrilled when I learned there was a newcomer to the island. It really is such a small place any addition to it's society is much refreshing." The laughed mutually. "If you would allow me to introduce you to my daughter," He said as her turned to where a young woman came up behind him, almost as fashionably dressed as Tudor was. "Elizabeth, this is Miss Smith, recently over from England. Miss Smith, my daughter Elizabeth."  
"Miss Swann, It is quite a pleasure. Even in my short time here I have heard so much about you." Tudor said as she shook hands with her.  
"You have?" The Gov. asked sounding a bit worried.  
Tudor laughed politely. "All complimentary of course!" She insisted, even though, if her suspicions were correct she was the callow little water-lily that had some poor sod ready to blow his skull open for her. Tudor was instantly disposed to dislike her, but as she had to remain in the Governor's social graces, she continued on with a plastered smile that made her face hurt.  
"Would you care for some tea Miss Smith?" Elizabeth asked politely, after her father quietly left.  
Tudor smiled some more, silently counted to ten behind gritted teeth and nodded. "Why yes, that would be quite lovely. Although I don't know how on earth anyone one can drink tea in this heat!" She whispered conspiratorially in a coquettish manner as she batted her lace fan. The heat didn't really bother her, but she had to pretend as if it did.  
"One does get used to it after a while." Elizabeth responded as she poured a cup for her.  
It took every last reserve Tudor had not to roll her eyes. She had been in places much hotter where she had to do more then stroll around a garden in a pile of silk and look pretty. "So I understand you have been here eight years now. Do you miss England at all?"  
"No, not very much. I was very young when we came over, and all I had in England was my father. It would have been much worse if I had stayed and he had come alone. I don't know how you survived the sea-crossing on your own?" Elizabeth conversed with skill.  
The laughter could not be contained. "Well, my butler is very protective of me and was with me the entire time." When really, she had practically been the one holding George's hand, as he was deathly terrified of the sea. And she laughed thinking of how the ship Miss Swann crossed on must have been incredibly different from the mercenary galleon she bartend passage of through a series of favours owed her.  
"Would you also care for some cake as well?" The perfect hostess asked.  
Tudor continued to smile. "Thank you, yes." She said. She racked her brain as she took the china plate of food of what to say next, fearing a lull in the conversation, but before she said anything or anything needed to be said, a tall dignified looking man in a navy uniform crossed the garden and bowed to Elizabeth.  
"Miss Swann." He greeted her.  
"Commodore." She curtsied. "Allow me to introduce Miss Smith, recently over from England." Elizabeth motioned to Tudor. "Miss Smith, this is Commodore Norrington, commander of the King's Fleet in Jamaica."  
Tudor curtsied prettily. "Commodore, Your reputation precedes you. I heard of nothing else but you victories against the pirate terror afflicting the Indies during the entire voyage over."  
Tudor seemed to notice that both Commodore and Miss Swann seemed to squirm. She mentally made a note of that. Elizabeth quickly drew breath, then turned back to Tudor. "If you will both excuse me, I must find my Father for a moment." She said breathlessly, then scurried off in the direction of the house. Tudor also noted the Commodore's look of disappointment as he watched Elizabeth go, wondering what was between them to gain these reactions.  
Norrington politely smiled as he turned back to Tudor. "Very kind of you to say so Miss Smith. Tell me, how was your crossing from England?"  
"Completely uneventful." She assured him politely.  
He smiled, "I am glad to hear it." He continued on in well-mannered conversation. "And what ship did you cross on?"  
Tudor bit the inside of her cheek with nervousness. Luckily her ability to think on her feet paid off. "It was a private ship owned by a family friend, I'm sure you've never heard of it. We did not even make berth in Port Royal. I had some family business to attend to in Port-au-Prince and then booked passage on a merchant ship for the rest of the trip." She lied smoothly. They continued to small talk for a few moments, until Tudor decided it was time to exit. She had not yet encountered her target and she had to return to her house and plan her next move. "If you will excuse me Commodore, I must find Miss Swann to take my leave of her." She curtsied smoothly, he bowed and nodded, and she turned to leave.  
She headed in the direction Elizabeth had gone. When she could not find her within the confines of the garden, she sneaked carefully, making sure no one was around through a door into the house. As she crept quietly down the cool hallways, she followed the sound of voices.  
"Oh, I left her with Norrington. Let him bore her for a change." Elizabeth's voice floated to Tudor from behind a closed door.  
"Really Elizabeth, she is a guest and a very wealthy woman with influence. You can't just go leaving her alone with a group of complete strangers." Elizabeth muttered something indistinguishable. "Really Elizabeth, if that ungrateful boy was to foolish to take a good thing when he had it, you shouldn't waste time pining away for him. Now come out and attend to our guests." Footsteps were heard coming towards the door, and Tudor silently stole away with amazing speed and agility in the layers of silk she had on.  
The minute she was 20 feet outside the door into the garden she turned, smile arranged, and retraced her steps, just as the Gov. and Miss Swann were emerging through the door.  
"Miss Smith, "  
"Gov., Miss Swann, I was just coming to find you. I fear I must leave." Tudor said, false regret lining her voice.  
"A pity, to be sure." The Governor said warmly.  
Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you so much for coming."  
Tudor curtsied, as did Elizabeth, and the Governor bowed. "You are welcome to attend church with us on Sunday if you please." The Governor offered as they walked to where her carriage was coming to pick her up in the courtyard.  
Tudor smiled. "Why thank you so much. That is most thoughtful indeed. I do appreciate your kind welcome." She said as she climbed into her stylish open landau.  
"Perhaps you would even care to take dinner with as after services." He suggested.  
She smiled again, not having to force herself. "That would be most agreeable. Thank you so much." And with final farewells and a word to the driver, her fine coach jolted and hurried off.  
"So what do you think of her?" The father asked his daughter.  
Elizabeth shrugged indifferently, "She is very refined I suppose. I almost felt frumpy next to her she is so fashionable. But she seems pleasant enough." She was non-committal.  
"Well, I should think having a female companion would be a good thing for you right now, and who better, hmm?"  
She shrugged again. "I think that very much depends on Miss Smith."


	4. Miss Swann and Miss Smith

"Miss Swann, are you quite well?" Tudor asked, coming upon Elizabeth in the garden when she had come to call. Several weeks had passed and Miss Smith was quite often in the company of the Swanns.  
Elizabeth sniffled. "Yes, I am quite well." Her eyes were red, and she wiped some stray wetness from her pale cheeks. Her lip started to tremble, but she breathed deeply. "I am just thinking of an old friend."  
Tudor looked at the girl sympathetically. Her opinion of Elizabeth had improved slightly in the past few weeks, and felt sorry she was so upset. "I am sorry. When did this friend die?" She asked carefully.  
"Who said he was dead?" Elizabeth asked, almost confused.  
"One does not weep so copiously for someone who is still alive." Tudor said quietly. "Unless of course, one's heart is breaking." She added sagely.  
Elizabeth blinked, then took another shaky breath. "I am sure Miss Smith, that you have heard rumours about me – about me falling in love with a blacksmith."  
Tudor nodded. "To be sure I have. Do not fear, I don't think less of you for it." She didn't mention that she had quite possibly met said blacksmith.  
"Well, it is true." Elizabeth confided in the older woman. "In fact, it gets even worse. He isn't just a blacksmith, but recently, he has become involved in piracy."  
"And you are crying because he left you?" Tudor said, unaffected by this 'revelation'.  
Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "No. I am crying because I called off our wedding, and I'm afraid it was the wrong thing to do, even though I know it was right. And now I know I can never get him back, even if I wanted to and the thought of living without him . . ." She faltered.  
"You really do love him?" Elizabeth nodded in response. "Why did you believe that it was the right thing to do?"  
"It could never have worked." She almost seemed to laugh, as if remembering some past joke made. "You see, his father had been a pirate, and his mother raised him alone. He would feel guilty all the time he was at sea if he left me at home. . . And don't think that he wouldn't stay here for me, he would. He would do anything for me. It's just that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I thought I had kept him from something he wanted to do."  
Tudor almost sat gape-faced. This showed more thought and depth then she had ever accredited to Miss Swann. "Does he know this?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Why not? He at least deserves to know how you feel!" Tudor insisted.  
"I can't. I can't talk to him. If I even look at him . . . I know I will just forget it all and go back to him." Elizabeth said behind tears.  
"What is so wrong with that?" Tudor grasped for understanding.  
Elizabeth shook her head. "It just can't be. I'll love him forever, but it just can't be." She sighed, then glanced surreptitiously at Tudor with embarrassment. "I am sorry Miss Smith, I've seemed to divulged my every problem to you."  
Tudor shook her head. "No Miss Swann, I am glad you did so. It has improved my opinion of you immensely." She said seriously. "I must admit," She continued. "That when I first met you that I thought you callow and petty, and a bit of a snob, but now I see how wrong I was. You show great profundity, even if I don't agree with your decision." She smiled warmly at Elizabeth. "I won't shower you in my judgements of the situation, but please do take this one piece of advice from someone who is older and has seen the world; True love is incredibly hard to find and should not be given up lightly. There I'm done lecturing you."  
Elizabeth smiled, wiping the last of her tears away. "Please don't tell anyone all my secrets."  
"Of course I won't. I have hundreds of secrets of my own." She added alluringly. Then a thought erupted on her. "I know it is forward of me, but may I call you Elizabeth? Miss Swann sounds too much like the pretentious brat I mistakenly assumed you were."  
"Please do!" She insisted, then added shyly, "Tudor."


	5. Midnight confessionals

Tudor sat up in perfect posture at the large oak table in the Governor's dining table one warm Friday afternoon, the French doors open onto the balcony, affording a beautiful view of the ocean below.  
"Miss Smith. I have a rather large service to ask of you." Governor Swann said, setting down his fork. "I am leaving for England this week. A short trip really, I'll be spending more time travelling then I will be there."  
"Is there something wrong Governor?" Tudor asked, actually worried. Her whole mission might be disrupted by this new development. It could also mean that something was happening politically that might dispose Swann of his position.  
"Oh, heavens no! Nothing at all to worry about." He assured.  
"I am glad." Tudor said relieved. "Now, you said something about a favour?"  
"Elizabeth will be remaining here in Jamaica while I'm gone, and I was wondering if you would stay with her. She would of course be properly looked after by the servants, but I thought more as company as well as a chaperone. That way she would not be forced to stay in all the time, if you were here as her chaperone."  
Elizabeth held her silverware still. "Oh please say you'll stay Tudor. It would be so nice to have you here." She exclaimed.  
Tudor's worried were assuage. The operation was still in tact. In fact, this gave an even better opening. "Why that is wonderful! I would love to." She said enthusiastically. She also felt it her duty as she was under contract to protect the Governor and his family. "When do you set sail Governor?"  
"Monday morning at dawn. I thought perhaps you could have your things brought around tomorrow afternoon." The Governor smiled, pleased that both of the women were keen on the idea that he had developed. He worried for Elizabeth, and he didn't want to have to leave her alone, even for a relatively short amount of time. But if anyone had been able to cheer her in the last month, it had been Miss Smith. She was everything Elizabeth needed in a companion. She was genteel and refined, but she was witty and vivacious enough to lighten Elizabeth's mood. She was young and spirited enough for Elizabeth to feel her as her peer, but yet she was a few years older, and much wiser and more experienced, so as to be able to give sound advice, which her intelligence helped with as well.  
Before Tudor could respond, the butler opened the door from the hall. "Senor Morales is here to see you Governor." Tudor's ears immediately pricked up behind the well placed stylish curls. Fernando Morales was a wealthy businessman in Port Royal owning a flourish trading company.  
The governor had him sent in and greeted him warmly. "Of course you remember my daughter . . ." Morales bowed and kissed Elizabeth's hand, loudly proclaiming her charm and beauty, then the Governor motioned to Tudor. "And I don't seem to remember if you have met Miss Smith yet."  
"Why of course Governor, don't you remember, I met dear Senor Morales at the dinner celebrating your ninth year in office." Tudor said as she sacrificed her hand up to the effusive Spaniard with a cringe. She would never forget that day. She had been dressed in one of her better gowns for the Governor's anniversary banquet, and she was sure she scared the life out of George when she came running into the house, practically dancing for joy, tripping over her hem. Her enthusiasm dimmed only in the days that had followed when, through careful recognisance, did she realise that Morales never travelled alone, but preferred to have the company of three body guards trail inconspicuously behind. "How is the trading business, Senor?"  
"Oh, it comes and goes, but I shall not worry your pretty little head with facts and figures."  
Tudor had to refrain herself from drop-kicking the patronising lout then and there. "I have heard that the Sugar trade is low this year. High demand, low supply – how do you meet all the demand then?" She asked shrewdly. Not only did he swindle money out of the English government by selling them Sugar cane that didn't exist but he was also involved in other petty crimes - like trading information along with his Sugar cane. Information that could easily start a war or bring down the British Empire, one brick at a time.  
"Your forget Morales, Miss Smith is an independent woman, and has quite the head for business." The governor chuckled and shook his head. He himself was still not used to the fact that dear Miss Smith seemed to understand everything.

------------------

"I have a feeling I don't know everything about you yet Elizabeth." Tudor said, sitting in the younger girl's bed with her, at midnight Tuesday. The governor had set out for England now 2 days before. "I know you are in love with a blacksmith turned pirate," Elizabeth tried to shush her. "Oh, don't be silly. No one can hear, and if they could it would only be the servants and surely they know already."  
Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, but by all technicalities, my father and the Commodore are duty bound to . . ." She hesitated either choking on the word or looking for the correct one.  
"Torture them? Hang them and display their rotting corpses as an example?" Tudor suggested impishly.  
Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "Prosecute them. And even though they are not going to go out and look for them, well, it's easier to pretend they are ignorant if we don't talk about it."

Tudor shrugged and continued. "Anyway - and I think it's blazingly obvious that the Commodore is in love with you, but, I don't know really. There seems to be something in your eyes. You aren't as innocent and inexperienced as you show. You've seen more." Tudor squinted, and then gaped at Elizabeth when she realised something. "Why Elizabeth! You've worm a pair of breeches, haven't you?" She asked surprised, and somewhat impressed.

Her jaw dropped. "How on earth can you tell?"

She smiled knowingly. "When you have been as many places as I have been, seen as many thing as I have seen . . ." She started in a mock voice of insight, then shrugged. 'Or something like that – anyway I can just tell! So do tell all. You've been on an adventure. Something involving your pirate lover, his furry friend, the Commodore and you in a pair of breeches!" Tudor said as she flopped down onto her stomach to get comfortable for a story.

"Actually, it was my undergarments for most of the time." Elizabeth muttered, and Tudor was about to vice her approving interest, when Elizabeth's jaw dropped again. "How do you know about Jack?"

"Let's just say I met him on the docks when my ship got in." Tudor shook her head. Elizabeth also arranged herself more comfortably. "Well, it all started when the town was attacked by pirates . . . no, I should go back further. It all started when I was young and we were making the crossing from England – that was when I first met Will, his ship had . . ."

"He's your blacksmith turned pirate lover correct?" Tudor asked for clarity.

"He's not my lover!" Elizabeth insisted.

"What ever you want to call him." Tudor shrugged.

"May I continue?"

"Please do." Elizabeth smiled.

"We fished him out of the water. I was put in charge of taking care of him. I look back and realise that Father was probably just trying to keep me out of the way. When he was unconscious, I noticed that he had a medallion with a skull on it. So I took it."

"You stole it?" Tudor gasped with a laugh.

"Took it for his own protection!" She insisted, defending herself. She continued on for the next hour, with just such interruptions from her companion, but slowly and with much detail, she told of all her adventures. "And I stood there and I was miserable. They were going to hang Jack, and I knew it just wasn't fair, but I didn't know what to say, that nothing I could say would stop them. And then Will came up to us. He looked so handsome. He told me that he loved me. And then, when he turned away so quickly, I realised what he was going to do. I realised that he was going to rescue Jack and that was his way of saying goodbye to me. He knew they would be caught, he knew there were hundreds of Marines stationed around the courtyard, but he went. I threw myself in front of Will once he and Jack had been surrounded. Father called off the men then, Jack left, Norrington left, father left and it was just Will and I. He asked me to marry him. He told me that he would love me forever. And we agreed, he would go find Jack and help fit up the Pearl to set sail again, and in 2 weeks we would be married, but then, when he came back after 2 weeks, I had realised . . ."

"You thought you realised that it would never work." Tudor helpfully supplied, to which she nodded, and then she sat up and stretched. "Well. The whole point and purpose of your father having me here is to make sure your are well looked after. And as it is getting beyond late and into early, I suggest that we go to bed." Elizabeth yawned and nodded as Tudor stood. "Go to sleep Elizabeth, and have sweet dreams of dashing blacksmiths coming to rescue you." She said sweetly.

"And you, what do you wish to have dreams of?"

Tudor shook her head. "I don't have dreams anymore."


	6. The Go between

"Please Jack, I ask so little." Will whined as he followed Jack around the deck of the Pearl.  
"Ye ask so little, but ye beg so much." He mimicked.  
Will took a moment to realise that he was offended, but by the time he realised that he was, Jack was half-way across the deck. Instead of being offended he continued he continued to wheedle. "Jack, nothing could be easier." He insisted. Then he thought of something sure to work. "Think of the fame – Governor's daughter kidnapped by legendary pirate CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW." He said coaxingly.  
"I wonder if we should come in from a different angle. Gibbs, how's she handling?" Jack completely ignored Will's pleading, yelling to be heard over the wind.  
Will, refusing to be ignored continued on. "It wouldn't even be kidnapping. I'm sure she'd come willingly if you gave her the circumstances."  
He focused on a far off point on the horizon. "Elizabeth coming to me willingly, eh?" He asked with a sly smile.  
Will's jaw dropped. "Don't talk about Elizabeth like that! Don't even think about her like that! I'll kill you if you even think about her that way!"  
"Oh, yes since ye've won every time prior to this instance in particular." He said with a deceptively serious air.  
"Well I would win if you'd fight fair." Jack just rolled his eyes having had this conversation before, and walked off again to ignore him. Will decided to make a last ditch effort. "Consider it my payment instead of my equal share." He called after his captain.  
Jack halted, paused, and continued on, throwing back over his shoulder. "It's your gold mate, I can't stop you from doing whatever you want with it."  
"So you'll do it?" Will asked hesitantly and excited.  
"Eh, it'd be a pleasure."  
Will smiled, then remembered Jack's earlier insinuations. "Jack . . ."

---------

Jack strolled back and forth along the same stretch of street over and over again, nodding to a pair walking his way. "Good-day ladies." He said, grinning and tipping his hat. One woman huffed and bustled off, hauling her younger companion, who was smiling coquettishly, along behind her.  
The sun had started setting into the western sea, casting orange rays over the splashing surf. The Governor's mansion loomed over Jack, and Tudor, finding herself alone, Elizabeth having gone to bed early, strolled in the garden.  
The streets were generally deserted by this point and no one noticed when Jack scurried down a side alley and popped into a service door.  
As he ducked out from the kitchen, into a main hallway, all seemed to be asleep. He started to tip toe his way down the hall, in search of a staircase, when light footsteps were heard further down the hall. Jack quickly ducked into the shadows, just as a girl sophisticated in bearing and garb seemed to walk blithely down the hall.  
He silently drew his sword from its sheath. Elizabeth was the only woman of standing within this household, that he knew. So unless the governor had taken a wife, which was not likely, chances were this would be Elizabeth. In one quick move he withdrew from the shadows and pointed his weapon at her throat.  
She wasn't Elizabeth though. "Who are you? What do you want?" It was the correct response, but it wasn't said in the right tone – completely unafraid.  
He squinted his eyes looking at her intently. "Pardon me Miss, but if ye could just point me in the direction of Miss Swann's chambers, I'll take me leave of ye." He said with a grin.  
"It's this way." She said calmly as she turned, supposedly to show him the way. But before he could make a move, he hand found it's way to her pocket slit and Jack found a pocket pistol pointed at him.  
He glanced at the gun barrel levelled at his chest, then addressed it's owner. "If I'm not mistaken, that is only holds one shot." He seemed remarkably pleased with himself, despite the situation.  
She raised a perfectly shaped red eyebrow. "It's a good thing I never miss then, isn't it." Her voice remained chill.  
Still seeming unruffled from this unforeseen development, he stared at her even more intensely then before. "You look familiar, have I been threatened by you before?" he queried.  
"Possible, in fact – more than likely. What do you want with Miss Swann, Sparrow?" She said, her tone remaining cool and clipped.  
"Oh, so it's the winning Miss Smith, is it? Again you have disarmed me with your charm. So sorry we didn't have an opportunity to chat on our last meeting, but we certainly seem to be making up for it now. But ye must accept my apologies, I really must be about my business." He pushed the pistol away from its target on him and made an attempt to pass her.  
With a quick skill she held him in a headlock, a dagger, seemingly pulled from no where, pressed painfully against his jugular. "And your business is?" She asked insistently, then amended, "And don't say 'independent business' this time."  
"I just wanted to see Elizabeth. She and I are I are old friends. Let's find her and ye'll see I'm not lying." He stated calmly, keeping an eye on the small white hand pressing the dagger to his throat.  
"Or, 'ow 'bout I tell her you stopped in to see her, hm?" She suggested, humouring him a little. She twitched the blade slightly to make him more nervous.  
"Actually, I prefer my plan. I just came to give dear Elizabeth a message from darling Will." His breathing was beginning to come a bit more heavily.  
Tudor nodded. "You would of course like your own plan better. Who wouldn't? It's only logical – but that's just the thing. I like _my _idea better and as I'm the one with the dagger, I think it's my plan we'll follow." She said in a singsong voice. "What's the message from Will?"  
"How do I know she'll receive the message? I've begun to seriously doubt your possession of manners." He stalled.  
"Well, you'll just have to trust me, won't you? And if you were really concerned with manners, you wouldn't be lurking around the Governor's house at night, now would you?" She said then sighed. "I'm getting tired of this Sparrow, what do you want?" She was starting to get annoyed.  
"I was to bring Elizabeth to Will so they could have a little chat . . . or lover's quarrel . . . depending on how it went. But of her own volition, of course."  
Tudor nodded, considering the options and seeing some logic in the possibilities. "Well, I'll take your little 'message' to Elizabeth and I'll bring you her response on the docks tomorrow, yes?"  
"Is that the only option ye're giving me?"  
She pretended to be pensive for a moment then nodded. "Aye, pretty much."  
"Oh, well, then my answer is yes."  
"Right." And with that she started pushing him to the door.  
Jack found himself again in the dark alleyway outside the governor's home. Shrugging, he headed in the direction of the docks and in search of a mug of rum. 


	7. Dockside

Tudor tread along the lower streets of Port Royal, no longer in her gowns of the past months, but the red petticoat and men's shirt that she was so comfortable in. She turned onto the docks and was ready to take a glance at the unattended harbour master's books. She had no need when hearing a man lead in a song and other voices joining brashly. She smirked . . .it had to be. She followed the sound of the out of sync chorus. She stopped in front of an eerily black ship and looking up she saw the idiosyncratic Captain Jack Sparrow standing at the helm, belting the sea chantey at the top of his off-key lungs, sailors scuttling around and doing different chores. Tudor smiled and swaggered up the unguarded gangplank and slowly came up behind Jack.  
"Well, Captain Sparrow . . ." She began, but never got to finish. Jack turned around, took her in his arms and began to dance with her about the deck, throwing his head back and bellowing the sprightly tune.  
She let a laugh slip and danced along for a few moments, then as he continued to swing her around the deck, she looked up at him. "I am loath to interrupt your lovely singing Captain Sparrow, but as your opinion of my manners is at stake, I feel I must inform you that I have carried your message to Elizabeth and have come with a response."  
Jack brought his head back down and smiled into her eyes. He continued to sing, but nodded to a crewman standing close by, who left to fulfil his captain's unspoken order. Soon, she heard Will's voice from close behind her." Jack, what's going on here? Who is she?"  
"This, mate, is the courageous defender of Elizabeth. She brought you a message from your sweetheart." He said with one final twirl, letting her stop directly in front of an anxiously expectant Will.  
Tudor had thought of hundreds of ways to speak her message, thousands of witty but somewhat harsh retorts, but when she saw his expectant face, like an eager puppy dog, all her sarcasm was washed away, and even her bitter and hardened view of life could not bring it back. "I'm sorry Will. She doesn't want to speak to you." Tudor said softly, although Will's expression looked as if she has said 'she's done with you chump – apparently she doesn't go for pansy pants scrawny blacksmiths turned pirate!' His obvious pain pulled at something in Tudor, and she thought of how nice it would be to be loved like that.  
Will's face was utterly crestfallen, and Jack patted his shoulder awkwardly. He had been there and seen Will and Elizabeth together. He thought love like that would last forever, and seeing things like this happen was what left people cynical and hard. He cleared his throat. "Well, tough luck. I'm sure she'll come around eventually. If it would help at all, you can have your share of the plunder back, mate. After all ye did work for it and my end of the bargain wasn't exactly held up as we discussed." He finished with another awkward cough.  
"Thank you Jack. I appreciate that." He said and blinked several times. Then, with the mention of gold, an idea formed. "You, wait a minute, ah – I don't know your name . . ." Will called after Tudor as she turned to leave.  
She turned back towards him and repeated her motions of introduction. "Tudor Smith at your service."  
"Miss Smith, you see Elizabeth everyday, correct?"  
Tudor nodded. "Aye, I'm living at the mansion with Miss Swann while the Governor is away. What of it?"  
Will nodded and continued excitedly. "Yes, could you possible come down here every day and tell me how she is? I'll even pay you for your trouble!" He added he Tudor looked at him skeptically.  
"You'll pay me?"  
"Yes, any price!" Will hesitated. "I just need to hear how she is doing every day. I want to know if she is in a temper, or if she's quarreled with her father or if she has a cold."  
"I don't know if you can afford me." Tudor said carelessly, then shrugged. "But I'm intrigued. Getting money without having to kill anyone . . . Alright, ten in gold a day. I'll come to you, don't come to me."  
Will didn't even cringe at the high rate. "Thank you so much so much!" Will said and left to return to his work.  
Tudor shook her head sadly as he left. "The poor sod has it bad, doesn't he?"  
"You have no idea. You haven't had to sail with that smitten pup these last few months. Even had to head back early, couldn't stand it anymore." Said Jack coming up behind her.  
"Well," Tudor shrugged. "I've done a lot of things but espionage is new to the resume." She said watching Will closely. Poor daft boy, she thought to herself.  
Tudor's head snapped around as she heard her thoughts echoed in Jack's voice. She looked at him, but he was still focused on Will's retreating figure, an odd expression on his face. When his gaze did turn to her his smile returned and he commented lazily. "Resume, eh? Must be a pretty impressive piece of work. What's on it other than espionage, protecting fair damsels and toting foolish drunken boys home?" He knew he was showing his curiosity again, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Who wouldn't want to know more about a woman that could be mistaken for a man, belle of the ball, and outwit a pirate? Wonderful asset to have someone like that around, really. That's all he was thinking . . . really.  
She smiled prettily, red hair whipping around her face in the sea breeze. She decided she could tell him. "Tudor Smith, Mercenary Extrodinare – at your service! Available for assassinations both public and private. Competitive rates and year round bookings, offer exclusionary of Lover's feuds and holy wars." She pitched like a merchant, then pulled a small piece of paper out from her sleeve. "My Card." She offered it to him with a grin.  
Jack stood stunned for a moment, then glanced at the proffered object in her extended hand. He took it, perused it, and then returned it to her hand. "I can't read, lass." He gave an apologetic smile.  
She shrugged carelessly and took it back. "Not important really. Just a list of my locations." Indeed the printed card held the names of London, Paris, Vienna, Amsterdam, Brussels and Antwerp, with Port Royal pencilled in on the bottom.  
His focus again shifted to Will, who was now working with some rope to tie a seemingly complicated knot. "Be straight with me – how is Elizabeth without the boy? I've seen her when she though his life was in danger and him as well." He turned and looked directly at Tudor. "They need to be together."  
Tudor started blankly ahead into the bay. "She's miserable. Doesn't eat, can't sleep – I don't know if I've ever seen the lass smile." She said with a shrug. "But she's afraid." She said by way of explanation, then turned to Jack. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Captain Sparrow." Tudor nodded and turned to go.  
"I'm sure you shall." He said with a cheeky grin.  
  
Tudor was out before dawn the next morning, knowing that no one would miss her, as Elizabeth slept late in the morning - or rather stayed in her room late, crying. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be telling Will everyday, but she could use the money.  
The sun started its climb as Tudor came in sight of the impressive ship anchored at the docks once again. She hoped someone would be there and awake. The atmosphere surrounding the ship had greatly changed. The ship's crew was just starting to rouse.  
Before she could even completely board the ship, Will came scampering up to her, Jack slowly lumbering behind, clearly woken before he wished to be.  
"You're finally here!" Will said excitedly.  
"He's been up since bloody 3 AM!" Jack grumbled over Will's shoulder.  
Tudor had to repress a laugh as Will tossed Jack a dirty look. "So, tell me? How is she?" Will quizzed.  
She looked at him a moment, then started looking around. "Got any food around here?" She asked, holding her stomach.  
"In the galley, this way." Jack motioned towards the opposite end of the ship, turned and led the way.  
"But what about Elizabeth?!" Will's strident exclamation followed them.  
"Oh, bloody hell, let the woman eat! Ye owe her that much for agreeing to this foolish venture in the first place!" Tudor and Jack continued on their way, followed by a pouting but still anxious Will.  
"Thanks." Tudor muttered from the side of her mouth as she and Jack continued down the stairs to the galley. "I'm famished."  
When they reached the galley door, Jack turned to say something to Tudor, but instead spotted Will still trailing sullenly after them. "Go about your work then mate. We'll come and find ye. She's not about to runaway with what ye're paying her." He said in a slightly more patient tone.  
Tudor laughed and shook her head as Will slinked away. "I almost feel bad with how much I am charging him, but then I remember – I'm a mercenary, I do that."  
"Is that what ye do? And here I had me this misconception that ye went about killing people for pay." He again graced her with a cheeky grin as he hauled a barrel out from its place.  
"Well, that too." She replied as her gaze scanned the room. "Mmm, real food. I haven't been able to eat since I fell in with the Governor. Always have to be so proper." She griped cheerfully. Jack smiled in understanding and set a plate of food and a tumbler of ale in front of her. She immediately started scarfing down some bread the took a quick swig of ale. "You've got good food here. Most ships I've seen sail on Hardtack and musty beer." She said as she took another swig.  
"Slow down there lass. Ye'll get to eat all of it." He grinned again. He couldn't seem to stop around her.  
She ripped a chunk of bread off the bigger piece, and popped it into her mouth, savouring the flavour. "It's been forever since I had bread like this. Reminds me of the year I spent in the Prague Militia. Best bread I ever tasted that. Lived on it for months." She swallowed then took another giant gulp of ale.  
Jack started blankly, jaw hanging ajar, as he watched her down the swallow of drink. His right eyebrow rose above the other as he inquired in a bewildered tone, "What haven't you done?"  
"Worked in a fair, wholesome, respectable, steady environment for more then 24 hours – or, well – ever." She said as she finished.

His blank expression cleared as a grin spread across his face. He held up his flask. "Cheers love." He said as he toasted her. She lifted her mug to him as he did to her and winked at him, then downed the 2 inches of brew left in the bottom of the tumbler. He finished his swig, then glanced at her quizzically for a moment. "What duty in the militia would ye need to perform to be so heartily nourished?"

"I was the captain." She said wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "My Mercenary band and I were hired to play vigilantes and protect the city. All my men ate well. Can't let them subside on thin gruel and water. Amazing bakeries in Prague." She smiled in reminiscence.

"Well, seeing as you're finished we best be finding Will before he does something stupid and hurts himself. I can't imagine he's able to concentrate on his work right now." He began to lead her back to the deck in search of the boy. "I don't even know what the hell to say to the crazed boy." She scoffed in frustration. "Last night, Elizabeth ate four forkfuls of her roast beef, but very little else. She didn't quite finish her glass of wine either. She then played on the pianoforte while I read. We then played at cards for a short time. She retired early as per normal." She said in her best snotty voice as they climbed the stairs.

Jack shrugged noncommittally. "Tell him that. He'll glean all manner of presumptions and notions from just that wee bit of news." Will, upon seeing them reappear on deck, immediately shoved the rope he had worked into an unsolvable knot into Anna Maria's hand and came running over. "Are you finished?" He asked.

"Aye." She took Jack's advice and merely repeated what she had said before, only less sarcastic and more detailed. Incredibly more detailed. Will stood in seeming bliss for a moment, then frowned.

"But how is she?" He asked desperately.

Tudor rolled her eyes and looked painfully at Jack for aid. "Let me put it to ye like this. Miss Smith is relatively newly aquatinted with dear Elizabeth, and Elizabeth is rather talented in the way of hiding things . . . Emotions for example. Now, from what I have gathered from this little interlude is that Miss Smith is hoping that by giving you information of the young lass's actions, in detail, you being the best aquatinted with the lady and the one in love with her, you should be the one best able to interpret her current state of well being." Jack inhaled quickly, having used all his breath in the spilling of his unusually long statement.

Tudor nodded in concurrence then returned her gaze to Will. "Aye, pretty much." She said, scrutinising Jack's rant. She nodded again. "Well, without further ado, I think I shall take my leave of you all." She said, then tipped her hat. "Until tomorrow." She said towards Will, then turned to jack. "Ta." She thanked him for the food then headed for the gangplank. She could hear Jack barking orders to the crew as she strolled the length of the dock and turned towards the Governor's home.


	8. Daggers and Plans

By Dawn the next day, Tudor was sitting on a barrel on the Pearl's deck, cleaning her pistol and talking to Will. "Norrington was late to dinner as usual. Proly torturing some poor pirate scum. Bored us to tears like he always does. Hangs onto Elizabeth's every word. We stayed up late into the wee small hours of the morning laughing about the poor blighter." Tudor said calmly giving Will the last details of the previous day. "She'll be sleeping late, so that's why I'm here later today." She explained as she finished reassembling her gun, set it down, and then took a bite of the bread sitting next to her, then washed it down with some ale. She looked at Will over the rim of her mug. "So you're a blacksmith, aye?" She said then pulled a dagger from seeming no where. Its blade was bent out of alignment. "What can you do about that for me?" She asked as skilfully tossed it to him.  
Jack, who had been standing nearby for sometime admiring her firearm and her handling of the weapon had begun to start over in their direction when he heard the conclusion of 'A day in the life of Miss Elizabeth Swann', saw her suddenly produce a dagger from thin air. Watching her toss it nonchalantly into Will's grasp, he sputtered. "Where the bloody hell did that come from?!"   
Tudor turned to see Jack behind her for the first time. "From down the front of my shirt." She said and smiled charmingly at him, as Will inspected the malfunctioning weapon.   
"This is a rather easy bend to fix, but I've rarely seen a weapon bent in quite this fashion, it's incredibly hard to inflict." His curious gaze shifted to Tudor expectantly. "What on earth were you using this for to have accomplished this?"   
Tudor felt heat creep up the back of her neck as the gazes of both Jack and Will bored into her. They stood, awaiting an answer. She hadn't told Will she was a mercenary yet and she had hoped to keep him ignorant, but she was always to honest for her own good. "I aimed too high and accidentally hit a man in his solar plexus. Actually, he squirmed – my aim is perfect." Tudor said, still in a careless tone.   
Will gaped at her. After several awkward moments Jack nudged him with an elbow and Will came to his senses again. "I'm so pleased to hear that Elizabeth is aquatinted with someone who can so readily protect her from harm." He smiled as warmly as he was able to under the circumstances. His expression transformed into one clouded with doubt. "You do like Elizabeth, don't you Miss Smith?" He asked hopefully. She shrugged noncommittally.   
"Aye, well enough." She said as she returned to playing with her pistol, then quickly glanced up to Jack. "Oi, Sparrow, got any more ale?"   
"Woman, you'll drink this ship dry!" He still turned to fulfil her request.  
"Well, Elizabeth will be up soon and I can't miss breakfast, so I'll be off. Till tomorrow Will." She said, placed her hat on her head, restore the pistol to her belt, then curtsied and winked mischievously. "Sparrow, Where's me alcohol?" She called as she started to go after Jack.  
"Come 'ere and fetch it yerself, if ye're in such a hurry!" Jack's voice bellowed from inside the galley.  
She quickly winked again at Will and trotted quickly towards the sound of Jack clattering around. As she entered, it took her a moment to spot the bumbling pirate. He seemed to be pummelling the life out of something with a very ill-used pot.  
He soon sensed her presence and stood up, sporting a sheepish grin. "Every ship has to deal with rats." He then hurried on, "Let me get ye that drink then." He picked up a tumbler and filled it with a brew from a tapped barrel. "Here ye are" He waved it under his nose, inhaled deeply, then handed it to her with a flourish.  
She looked worried for a moment as her gaze flicked back and forth from the corner to the pot, to the mug jack was holding to her. She shrugged then took it. "Ta." She lifted the mug to him quickly in salute. "So how long does the cracked lad expect this to go on?" She asked after a sip.  
He leaned on the table in the centre of the small room. "I'm not entirely certain where the boy thinks this scheme is headed. Blast, I'm not sure he's thinking at all, the head doesn't usually lead in these matters, now does it?" He paused as if something spectacular had newly occurred to him. "We could do the thinkin' for them."  
Tudor peered into her half empty drink. "How many of these have you had this morning? You're not making sense Sparrow." She took another swig.  
"No, it's brilliant! I've only jest seen it meself." He rushed on to explain at her look of bewilderment. "Ye see the faulty couple are too addled with love to see the solution to this whole mess. We could prod them towards the solution, and they'll never know that it was our idea and not theirs, savy." He had been gesturing with his hands and body movements through out his explanation and finished off with his hands open in front of him as if to say 'See, simple, right?' only to be met by a speculative look from Tudor.  
She just shook her head. "If you want to play matchmaker and waste your time fine – let me know how it works out." She said as she sipped more ale.  
"But, but, but . . ." He sputtered. "It would put us both out of our misery." He followed after her as she finished off her drink and stood.  
"Look mate, I don't do lover's feuds – it's on my card." She argued back.  
Confusion spread on his face. "Why the bloody hell not? It's in yer own self interest." He insisted.  
She spun quickly, her red skirt swirling around her ankles, and she tilted her head up to look him in the eye. "Actually, getting ten pounds in gold a day for doing absolutely bloody nothing is in my own self interest – and doing that much is bending my rule enough. Inevitably, one or the other will find out that I'm a mercenary and will hire me to kill the other, but then they feel guilty . . ." She droned on for a moment monotonely, then shrugged. "It's just messy and I don't do it. That's it." She said then continued to walk.  
He stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Well this isn't a business venture, now is it? Elizabeth is your friend and you don't exactly hate Will either. I owe this to them, they've each saved my life, in one way or an other, and I need your help with this." And now sure she wouldn't be leaving, he loosened his grip on her arm, but didn't let go. With a pleading look he said, "Please?"  
"I'll think about it." She conceded. She had wanted to retain her detachment, but something about Jack that wouldn't let her. "If the opportunity presents it self . . ." She shrugged.  
Releasing her, he stepped back and steepled his finger in front of his mouth, bowing his head slightly in grateful gesture. "Oh, yes, completely at your leisure." He grinned. "Do ye suppose the fair Miss Swann has awakened yet?" He said raising his eyebrows.  
Tudor's eyes widened, and she smiled at him. "Must dash." She winked, hiked up her skirt and ran for the deck. She was followed by the sound of Captain Jack Sparrow's brash laughter.  
  
"Tudor, we must retire earlier tonight. You must have been exhausted, you stayed abed so late." Elizabeth spoke leading the way up the staircase.  
"Yes well, perhaps we should contain our conversation to Commodore Norrington and avoid the subject of Will . . ." Tudor said carelessly then went ashen. "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. That was very callous of me."  
"No it wasn't." She smiled feebly. "It's true, I know." They settled themselves in the upstairs sitting room. "I just can't seem to stop thinking about him. I've now resigned myself to living without him, but I don't believe I could live without the thought of him." She was speaking very intensely, her eye's filling with tears, as they were prone to these days. "I love him so much. I miss him even more." She paused to wipe the wetness from her cheeks then gave another weak smile. "My apologies. At this rate we'll be awake till the wee hours of the morning again."  
"Why don't you find him and talk to him?" Tudor suggested. She didn't want to get involved but she sure as hell wanted to see this over – no matter how much gold. It wasn't worth the headache.  
"I can't" She wailed pathetically.  
Tudor shrugged and resisted groaning and rolling her eyes. As if she didn't put up with enough whining from Will! "It's your choice. I've said it before, but I will repeat myself – I think your making a mistake." Let her make her own mistakes! She yelled at the voice in her head that was nagging her; the voice that sounded strangely like Sparrow.  
"I just wish I could see him, just one last time. Not to talk to him, I'm not strong enough for that. But, if I could just see his dear face one last time before I resolve myself to a life of being an old maid." She sniffled bravely.  
If Tudor had been waiting for a sign, it smacked her backhanded across the head. Jack's voice in her head sounded smug, and Tudor quickly told it to shut up. "Well, there's always Norrington." She consoled jokingly, getting a faint smile and laugh out of the girl.


	9. Late Night Duel

_A/N; Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Sorry about the next scene, I'm not that great at action scenes._

The velvet of the midnight sky enveloped Tudor as she stealthily crept down the worn path from the trellis under her balcony at the governor's house to the old stone wall that she scaled intrepidly.  
Tudor had got her sign, but it was up to Sparrow to figure out what to do. She had her own ideas, but she recognized that Sparrow was smarter then he looked or acted. Now she had to talk to him about the plan.  
Her dark cloak rested on her shoulders, blending into the night as she tread through the darkened alleyways, avoiding any place she might be seen, and slowly made her way to the docks.  
The Black Pearl could hardly be made out from the inky sky and obsidian like water. She silently crept to the gangplank, looking around for someone, anyone, but no one was around, not even the night watch.  
Tudor was immediately on her guard, her pistol drawn. She slowly pulled the cock as she turned, but before completed her circle, the gun was knocked from her hand, and she toppled over onto the deck after a blow to the chin.  
She quickly drew her sword, and felt it clash against another, the sound ringing out through the otherwise silent night. The clinking of metal and pounding footsteps continued between the two opponents shrouded in darkness.  
Tudor circled skillfully as she parried every blow the unseen assailant threw at her, her adrenaline pounding in her ears. A parry and a thrust, she was tiring but her adrenaline and her pride would not allow her to let up.  
"Get off my ship, you bloody scamp!" hollered the unseen swordsman.  
A foot jolted into Tudor's feet, unfairly tripping her, but she quickly somersaulted and sprang to her feet, deflecting yet another onslaught from the attacker. "Who said it was your bloody ship you bastard!" She yelled as she pressed forward going on the offensive. "Where's the captain and the crew, scum?!" She roared.  
"Why do ye care so much, taking inventory of what ye can steal?" he was holding his ground well, but Tudor could tell that he was beginning to tire as well. Something told her this man was probably as stubborn as she and the fight could go on for some time. The moon peeked out from the clouds, and she caught the gleaming blade swinging her direction in the nick of time.  
"If this is the best you've got . . ." She growled, and pushed her opponent away from her. "Then your in a sorry state, I've been up against ten times as better fighters then you on the continent!" She sneered as she lunged at him.  
A strong ocean breeze came up and blew the hood of her cloak back off her head. Her shinning tresses spilled down as the full moon was completely uncovered and she was exposed to the look of shock on Jack's face. "Wha...?" His utterance of surprise was quickly followed by a guttural moan as Tudor thrust her knee into his groin, then, still rushing on adrenaline, leapt over Jack's stooping, pained stance, and pulled a 4 ½ inch blade from some mysterious local, and held it to his neck, then froze as his identity registered in her mind.  
"Jack, you scared the shit out of me!"  
Another gasp of pain, "Likewise, Miss Smith" he hissed through clenched teeth, "Now since ye're on my ship do ye think ye could allow me to get up?"  
She nodded and winced when she realised her jaw ached. "Sorry, I thought that some dock scum had taken the ship." She said as she sank down slowly and leaned against the ship's rail, pale and exhausted and panting for breath. She winced as she lifted her palm to her lip.  
He exhaled slowly as he settled himself beside her he looked over to see her pawing her lip, "What's this then?" he said reaching out to her face. She jerked away as his thumb touched her split lower lip. Her face distorted with pain at his touch and then surprise when she noticed his hovering hand so near her face. Jack looked for a moment at her bloody mouth then began fishing in his coat for something. He brought out a handkerchief that was surprisingly clean for having been on his person.  
"Hold still now," He directed as he dabbed at her chin, being as gentle as he could. He found an area of the handkerchief that was un- bloodied and pressed it to the swelling area of her lip where blood flowed freely and directed her hand to hold it in place. "That should do it." He said, for once without an air of satisfactions, he had, after all, been the cause of her pain.  
She winced again and nodded her thanks, too tired to speak. "I didn't hurt you too badly with – um, the kick did I?" She asked from behind the hankie as she shifted and settled on the floor more comfortably.  
Jack adjusted his position so that he could face her and be comfortable. As he settled himself she could hear a low growl from the back of his throat. "Oh, fine, love. Never better." He gave a short intake of breath. "Nothing I haven't survived before." He gave her a grin to punctuate his words. "So Miss Smith, what brings ye in at this advanced hour? Surely Will hasn't put anymore demands upon you. He can't pay you much more without pulling out his teeth and selling them." He made an attempt at light-heartedness and waited for an explanation for the strange situation they'd found themselves in.  
She shook her head distractedly, not being able to laugh. "No, no – no." She sighed wearily then tried to lift her head to look into his face. "I've come to tell you . . . that I got my sign – I mean . . ." A note of exhaustion never before heard in her voice appeared. "I mean, the opportunity presented itself . . ." She started again, then paused to gather her thoughts. "Elizabeth wants to see . . ." Her sentence trailed and her head lolled onto Jack's shoulder, dropping the hankie at her lip.  
Jack looked down at her sleeping face and a strange expression crossed his features. He picked up the discarded handkerchief and carefully pressed it to her mouth once more. Whatever she'd been attempting to communicate to him could surely wait until morning. For now, he'd let her rest. He reached inside his coat pocket and produced a small container of rum, then glanced surreptitiously at his slumbering companion and took a swig. "This night may not be so bad after all." He chuckled to himself.


	10. She shot a Seagull

Tudor awakened in a sunlit cabin, gently rising up and down with the water and waves quietly lapping against the hull. Unfamiliar with her surroundings, she immediately bolted upright in the bed, reaching for her belt. Finding it not there, she grabbed for the blade hidden under her red skirt. She was relieved to find it in its place.  
She threw her legs over the side of the bunk to be met with a masculine grunt. She quickly jerked her feet back from the warm, groaning thing on the floor. Soon Jack's sleepy eyes appeared above the edge of the bed. "Oh, ye're awake then." His entire face came into view and he grinned groggily at her.  
"Jack, what the hell?" She said as she readjusted the knife she held in her hand and blinked her bleary eyes. "What happened last night?" She asked as she sucked back a yawn. She glanced at the pirate's face askance as she leaned back a bit.  
His smile widened. "Prolly not what ye're thinkin'."  
Her eyebrow quirked. "You don't have an earthly clue what I'm thinking, Sparrow, but if it didn't happen how and why the hell did I get in this bed?" She brandished her knife still and questioned vehemently, although, not too angrily.  
"Well, ye sorta just . . ." He lifted up his hands, holding them straight up and down together, then flopping them over sideways. He definitely wasn't awake yet.  
Tudor paused for a moment, trying to compute his message and translate it into something intelligible. Then faint, fuzzy memories started poking through her sleepy memory. "Oh, right . . ." She said then nodded and shrugged. "Sorry about that."  
"What could cause an active lass like yereself to become so exhausted that she'd pass out on an unwashed pirate such as meself." He queried, gradually becoming more in tune with his surroundings.  
"I don't know really . . ." She got pensive for a moment. "I know I've been getting a little less sleep then usually – but that shouldn't have effected me too badly." She shrugged in indecision.  
"How much sleep?" He asked, curious.  
She mentally tallied the past week's nights in her head. "About five hours." She nodded, settling on the amount.  
Jack paused. "A night?" He asked in wonderment. That was more sleep then he got in a night half the time.  
Tudor shook her head. "No, this week." She corrected and saw his jaw drop at the minuscule amount of time. She shifted and started to explain. "Elizabeth keeps me up late with girly chats, then I guard at her door for a few hours in case anything happens. Usually I sleep for a few house after the servants wake up, but since I'm coming down here in the morning, I haven't been able to."  
Now fully awake he sat up. "What brought ye to The Pearl in the middle of the night? Something about a sign or what not?"  
"Well, Elizabeth said that she wanted to see Will again – not quite in the right context, but oh well – that releases me from my 'no lover's feuds' rule . . . and well . . . you did say please." She tried to explain, then gave up a shrug. "What's your plan to get Elizabeth and Will living happily ever after again?" She asked as she settled comfortably.  
It finally registered that he had gotten his way and he grinned widely, then pondered carefully for a moment. "Tomorrow night, get Elizabeth out into the garden. Will will – Will will . . ." he got distracted for a moment, then shook his head clear. "I'll have Will there and then we let nature take her course." He said after clearing his throat.  
Tudor rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You expect that to work? Nature taking her course. I think you put to much faith in human nature, Sparrow." She grunted skeptically.  
"Trust me, it'll work out, love." He said softly.  
She shrugged, showing her lack of concern, then flopped back down into one of the pillows. "Jack?" She asked, in a small, tired voice.  
"Hrmm?" He stood up from the floor with a groan and stretched his stiff muscles.  
"Feed me?" She asked without opening her eyes. She almost sounded like a little girl.  
He sighed as if she were a huge burden upon him. "I'll feed ye, but I won't bring you breakfast in bed, so get up!" With that he tossed her belt onto the bed in front of her and exited the room cabin.  
She laughed and shook her head at him as she sat up. She was glad to have her belt back, she felt so naked without it. She quickly finger combed it her coppery curls, and wrapped the wide band of leather around her hips as she headed for the door.  
She stood for a moment in the little alcove between the door to the cabin and the deck as she finished buckling the belt. When she looked up from fidgeting with the buckle, Anna-Maria stood in front of her. "Good Morning." She said with a telling smile.  
"Morning Anna-Maria." Tudor replied cheerily. Over the past week she had made an effort to learn all the crew's names. Anna-Maria was obviously the easiest to remember.  
"Is Jack awake yet, he's usually pretty tired the morning after . . . I need to talk to him about a problem."  
Tudor paused for a moment, not comprehending what she was alluding to, but then just decided to answer the question. "Actually, I think he's in the galley getting food for me." She said and smiled again, then glanced askance at her. "Morning after?" She asked for an explanation.  
"Oh, I don't mind. He's all yours, there's nothing between us. I just came to tell him that we need more rope. One of the cannons is loose and the last spare bit we had Will knotted up and no one can get it out. So, yes, I'll leave you and Jack to your business." She began to turn away.  
Tudor's jaw dropped. That's what she was afraid she had meant. "Oh, no – it's not like that, no, no – no!" She stammered then shuddered at the mental picture. "Just tell him yourself –"She motioned in the other direction of the ship.  
"Alright, what ever you say. I won't meddle. I'll just tell him later then." She smiled and sauntered away. As she left, Tudor had the feeling she didn't believe her. She just shook her head and started for the galley. When she got there, she sat down across the table from where Jack sat already and dug into the food he had gotten out for her.  
"Do ye think ye'll have been missed back at the Governor's" he said, trying to make conversation.  
"Hadn't even though about it." She said, not too worried. "I'll tell them something." She shrugged then took the drink he handed to her and sipped it. She then remembered. "Oh, bumped into Anna-Maria. She says they need more rope. Something about a loose cannon and Will knotting up the last length."  
Jack groaned and shook his head. "The boy's a right good smithy but he should never be allowed near a piece of rope."  
"That reminds me, I have to get my dagger back from Will." She quickly finished her breakfast, then stood. "I'm going to go find him."  
"Aye, I had better go see Anna-Maria about that rope." He said and stood with her and followed her out the door.  
They parted ways and Tudor quickly found Will working on a pile of swords, sharpening and cleaning them. Will looked up at the sound of her boots moving across the deck towards him. He smiled cheerily. "Good morning Miss Smith." He said affably.  
"Will." She nodded to him. "Done with me dagger yet?" She asked.  
He smiled and pulled the knife from the stack of swords he was working on and handed it to her with a smile. "It's a beautiful blade. Incredibly well made. Where did you get it?" He asked with a smith's interest.  
She shrugged. "Picked that one up in France I think, or maybe Vienna." She pondered for a moment then couldn't decide which and gave up. "If you think that is nice, look at this." She reached for both sides of her belt and pulling out a long sword and parrying dagger crossed, laid them on the barrel Will was using as a makeshift bench.  
His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Beautiful . . ." Was all he was able to gasp out in his awe. Tudor beamed with pride. "That – that . . ." Will stammered as he inspected the piece. "It's amazing. I've never seen a handle so perfectly shaped before, and the blade . . . it's, it's, it's wonderful!" Tudor smiled again, and pulled out her pistol and played with it as Will continued to scrutinize the matching set of sword and dagger.  
After twirling it several times and slinging and un-slinging it, she lifted it, and without a second glance, shot a seagull flying over head.  
Will looked up, startled, and then laughed as the bird flopped into the water. "Do you have any other weapons?" He asked eagerly.  
With a grin Tudor whipped out her Dirk. "Picked that up in Ireland 3 years ago. Great little toy. It's so versatile. It's almost long enough to be a short sword and can be used as such, but it's still small enough not to be unwieldy." She handed it to Will, then laughed at the incorrect way he was holding it. "Not like that. You're holding it like a hatchet. Like this. "She took it from him to demonstrate.  
Jack, who had been watching since he heard a gunshot and the angry squawking of a bird laughed as she jabbed and parried the air. Thinking this could get interesting he decided to continue to watch. He repressed another laugh as Will tried to mimic her motions. "Very good." Tudor commended him. ". . . and they are great for throwing too." She spun quickly and threw the Dirk, sending it flying past Jack's head. He immediately hit the deck and Tudor gasped in shock. "Jack, my god, I'm sorry!"  
"WOMAN! I feed ye and this is thanks I get?! If this is about last night, ye certainly didn't seem that upset this morning!" He bellowed as he righted himself on his feet and skulked off.  
Tudor watched him stomp his way across the deck and momentarily caught sight of Anna-Maria coiling some new rope and smiling as she watched the scene. Tudor just laughed to herself and shook her head, giving up on caring what this mad crew thought. It was worth a chuckle anyway. She turned back to Will, who stood smiling, trying not to laugh at the situation. "Elizabeth tells me that you are a wonderful sword-fighter. Care to skirmish?" She asked, trying to change the subject, but still laughing.  
Will stifled a snicker. "I would enjoy that very much Miss Smith." His face was beginning to turn a dark shade of red as he selected a weapon and took his stance. As they began to battle, his concentration on the combat distracted him from all else.  
They parried, blocked and circled around every attack, defended, every defense broken through. "Your good." Tudor said, pleasantly surprised at having to put effort into the sparring.  
He smiled as he glanced her blow off the broad of his blade. "Thank you." He said between blows. "It's nice to fight with someone who follows the rules of engagement for a change." He said as he managed to throw her out of the clinch they were in.  
She grinned impishly, and winked at him. "Only when I have to mate, only when I have to." Round one ended, two began, and in the end, after five rounds total, it was almost noon and the score stood at Tudor 3, Will 2, although, Will insisted the last round was tied.  
They sat down on the barrels and Will looked at Tudor with regret. "That was wonderful practice, Thank you. But I have to go back to my work, I'm afraid."  
Tudor smiled and nodded. "Yes, I must be off to the Manor before they all think I've been kidnapped in the night for my family fortune." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and stood to go.  
As she headed toward the gangplank, she saw Jack tiptoeing out from behind the cabin door, looking cautious. When his wary gaze lighted on her, his expression brightened. "Oh, ye're all done playing at swords then." He said approaching warily, afraid of sharp objects whizzing past his head again.  
She winked at him. "Aye, for now anyway." She said then motioned to the plank. "I'm off to feed some cockamamie story to Elizabeth about me whereabouts of the past 16 hours.  
"No, wait, I want to discus –"he halted and swung his head to look at the crew whose eyes suspiciously darted suddenly away and drifted about, landing on nothing in particular. He come to her side an whispering in her ear, grasped her arm. "I've a plan I'd like to discuss with ye, Miss Smith." With that, he gave her arm a tug and began to drag her toward his cabin yet again.  
She moaned, not knowing if she could handle another of his half-baked schemes. "Oh no! Not again! Didn't we already do this once this morning?" Tudor didn't notice Anna-Maria doubling over the cannon she was helping to tie down, laughing noiselessly at having only seen Jack whisper in her ear an pulling her towards his quarters and hearing her complaint.  
"Sit down." Jack motioned off-handedly towards the heavy wooden table and chair after he closed the cabin door. "Rum?" He asked as he picked up a flask and a goblet.  
She shrugged indifferently. "If ye've got nothin' else." She said as she plopped down in a chair and propped her feet up on the table.  
Jack nearly choked at this lack of enthusiasm at his beverage of choice, but poured two glasses anyway, then placed one in front of her and sat down himself. "I have a proposal for ye to consider." He said leadingly.  
She raised her brows. "Really Sparrow, I don't know you that well." She said sarcastically, then continued. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be on one knee?"  
"Oh, I do apologize. I seem to be a mite stiff seeing as how I _did_ sleep on the floor last night." He quipped, now in on the joke.  
"And here I was all ready to accept." She continued in the same vein of jocularity. "Let you make an honest woman of me." She said, alluding to the rumours that were certainly circulating around the ship by now with a wicked grin. "Which would of course be difficult since I'm not honest." She winked boldly at him, then sipped the rum.  
"Well then there's not much point in me trying is there?" He concluded.  
She nodded and shrugged. "So why did you drag me in here, much to the curiosity of your crew?"  
"Ah, yes, I was getting to that." He gulped down the last of his drink, poured another for himself, then leaned forward in his chair and propped his elbows on the table. "I propose . . ." He paused and looked at her pointedly and she put on her most innocent look. Satisfied that she wasn't going to interrupt again, he continued. "I propose that you accompany me . . . and my crew on our next voyage."  
Tudor could see that he was very pleased with his plan, even now he seemed like an excited boy. This she certainly hadn't expected and she fought off the urge to let her jaw drop in disbelief. _Do no laugh in his face_. She mentally coached herself. _Do not laugh in his face_. As the stony silence lengthened and Jack had yet to see an expression cross her face other then utter shock, he hurried to explain. "Here, let me put it to you this way . . . I imagine you're fairly wealthy, yes?"  
"I suppose you'd be right. . ." She replied, not sure where he was going with this.  
"Well, now I'm telling ye that ye could attain a fortune right ten times that sum." He baited. She again remained silent, but lifted her brows in slightly piqued interest. "There is but one private Spanish Fortress remaining in this great body of water ironically known as the Spanish Main."  
_He certainly gestures with his hands a lot. I wonder if it might be all the rum._ She thought absent mindedly during Jack's overblown speech. She glanced quickly at her emptied drink, pushed it away from her then looked up again as she caught a flash from one of Jack's rings on his hands as he gestured widely again.  
"And why is it the last fortress left out of hundreds? Because, my dear Lady, it's the most heavily guarded, and on top of that, there is only one ship accessible to the harbour. It is by all merits the most secure target in the whole Caribbean!" He concluded with a final emphatic flourish.  
"And you're fool enough to go after it and want me to go along because of all my mad war skills, risking my neck while I'm saving your ass, all for some supposed treasure, that will supposedly make me rich beyond my wildest dreams." She elucidated for him.  
"Exactly!" He grinned widely.  
She smiled at him. "No." She stated firmly with a saccharinely sweet tone and without any hesitation.  
His face fell. "Take some time to think about it!" He reiterated.  
"Alright," She smiled patronisingly, then tapped her finger against her cheek. "Hmmm . . . no." She said after a moment's pause.  
"That's not thinking about it!" Jack yelped.  
"What do you want me to do?" She yelled back. "Think, Think, ponder, wonder, quandary, query, debate – think, Think, THINK!" She found herself using wide hand motions in her excitement. "The answer is still NO! Learn to take it for an answer!" She was determined that he was not going to get his way this time.  
"But . . . why?" he said, sounding a bit like Will  
She gritted her teeth and inhaled deeply. "Let me put it in small words that won't sink in your rum soaked brain – I'm a mercenary. I've worked long and hard to get my reputation to where it is and I'm not going to throw that away by becoming a pirate! Mercenaries may be pretty low on the social ladder, but I'm not going to willingly lower myself to the level of a pirate." She explained in a barely controlled tone.  
"Are ye saying that ye think ye're better then me?" He huffed indignantly.  
"Aye, pretty much." She nodded vigorously and reached for the pitcher of rum and grimaced as she poured the liquid. "Are you sure you don't have anything better to drink?" She found herself whining, then snapped out of it and paid penance by sipping the beverage with a cringe. "Don't take it personally Sparrow. Take it as an aversion to your profession. You're petty thieves - pickpockets of the high seas. I prefer to get my money the honest way." She shrugged and sipped again.  
"A-ha, but it was you yerself who said ye were a dishonest woman!" He looked smug.  
Her jaw dropped and a noise of frustration escaped her throat. "I'm not honest but I want my money to be. Frankly, I just don't want to spend the last few seconds of my life falling!"  
Jack sputtered a bit, began to speak a few times only to change his mind. He crossed his arms over his chest and a decidedly surly expression overcame his face. "Snob!" he fired in her direction.  
She let the insult roll off her and shrugged in disregard. "When you live in the muck I've lived in my entire life, you need to maintain some kind of dignity." She said nonchalantly, in an almost soft tone.  
He had begun to pace but stopped abruptly at her statement, and looked squarely at her. He saw the look of stark pain in her eyes and his stance softened, but then her features hardened in a stubborn resolve and he knew she wouldn't be moved. "I bid you good day Miss Smith." He said tersely, then exited. He let the door fly on its hinges, hitting the wall and let free a flow of very colourful language mumbled under his breath.  
Tudor sneered as he banged out of the room, then grabbed the flagon of his oh-so-precious rum and chugged the remaining half down quickly, then threw the empty carafe across the room and stormed out the door herself.  
She saw, or rather heard, Jack above at the helm, bellowing orders. Cotton gave her a silent look, as if to say. "What did you do?" as he looked mournfully at his usually cheerful captain, who now stood pouting. She rolled her eyes as she looked at him, then left the ship and quickly made the way for her house, plotting her excuse for when she got back to the governor's house.  
"George, I need my white muslin gown with the blue ribbon from the green trunk." Tudor said as she strut through the back door to her gorgeous townhouse and started towards the elegant staircase, then paused and turned. "Oh, and do we have any rum in the wine cellar?" 


	11. Yohoho and a bottle of rum

"Can I help you Miss?" Gibbs didn't recongnise the elegant young lady who was making her way up the secluded pier to board the _Pearl_.

"Gibbs, is Sparrow around." It registered that this was Tudor, her wild red curls flying freely corroborating the fact, as she climbed on deck an hour or so later.

Will, also curious to who this unfamiliar person was, came up behind Gibbs, his jaw dropping when he recognised her. "Miss Smith - Jack's in his cabin, but –uh, I wouldn't bother him, he's in a foul mood."

She ignored him with a smile and headed for the cabin door, turning back for a moment. "Oh, Will, I won't be down tomorrow morning. Elizabeth and I will be busy preparing for the Governor's homecoming ball. I'll come find you in a bit for a talk." She said, then swung open the cabin door without ceremony.

"I thought I told ye I'm busy! Now get back to . . ." Jack bellowed, then his head whipped around, his dark brown eyes glinting black. "Oh, it's you, is it?" He said as she entered. "Do ye ever knock?"

She snorted derisively. "You're not exactly a paragon of politeness yourself."

"Ye drank all of me rum!" He said, testily.

A smirk crossed her face as she pulled out a heavy bottle from the sac she carried and held it to him. "I bring you reparations."

He immediately recognised the fancy seal, and did a double take. "Is that . . .?" He couldn't even finish the question he was that stunned.

"Aye – best brand of rum ever made." She nodded. "Ten times better then that second rate hooch you drink." She offered the bottle to him again.

He took the bottle reverently and cradled it in his hands. "Ye know I can't be bought." He looked up from the bottle for a moment. "But I'm sure we can arrange something." He shot a grin her way.

"I thought we might. Enjoy with my complements." She said motioning to the bottle. "Truce?"

"Aye." He agreed and extended his hand towards her.

She clasped his large hand in her tight grip for a moment, then remembered what she came for. "Oh, mind if I hang around the ship for a few hours?"

"Do what you will." He said offhandedly, by now completely absorbed in his new treasure.

"My don't I feel special." She quipped sardonically. "Second fiddle to a bottle of rum." She opened the door to go, then turned. "Oh, are we still on for tomorrow night?" She asked and he nodded casually and waved her off like a pesky fly distracting him from his alcohol. She didn't notice the crew looking up in sync towards her standing in the door, but as soon as soon as she closed the door behind her, she paled frantically. "Oh shit! That's tomorrow too!" She moaned, thinking of her busy schedule for the next evening as she leaned against the door at her back for a moment.

Suddenly, the cool wood soothing her aching neck and supporting her weary body was wrenched away from her and she was left leaning on nothing but air. Her reflexes dulled by her stress left her no time to react before she found herself colliding with a hard chest and surrounded and supported by warm, strong arms. "Falling into me arms not, are ye Miss Smith?" Jack remarked down at her bewildered face.

She sighed, glad she had not toppled over onto the floor. "I just find myself swept off my feet by your very presence." She said, not bothering to move right away. "You saved my life." She said in an intentionally drippy tone as she stood. "You are my hero." She stood on tiptoe and pecked his cheek, continuing in the same manner.

Jack touched his cheek. "Well, this is a change. I usually receive more blows from women then kisses."

Tudor snorted. "Probably deserved every one of them too. Don't worry, we can arrange the other very easily." She playfully punched his arm. "I'm off to find Will.

"You are back again." Will stated the obvious as she approached him.

"Well, I'm hiding for a few hours." Tudor shrugged. "I have so much planned for tomorrow that the stress is driving me insane. I needed some down time and I sure as hell wouldn't be able to do that spending the next few hours with Elizabeth. Oh – sorry." He assured her that he wasn't offended, and she continued. "Just told her I had some family business to attend to at my own home and that I would meet her at the docks to greet her father."

"The governor returns tonight?" Will asked, surprise and concern crossing his handsome face, to which Tudor nodded. "I wonder if Jack knows. We thought he was arriving home tomorrow and planned to set sail soon after.." He said, regret lining his voice.

Tudor shrugged at this, then eyed him up. "You don't want to leave, do you?"

"I do but I don't." He said wistfully.

"Will, even if you do manage to patch things up with Elizabeth, then what? What's the plan? I realise planning isn't very popular with young people in love, but it would save a lot of trouble."

He quirked his brown brow at her. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head dismissing her comment. "Forget it, it's nothing. It's just that maybe Elizabeth has some better reasons for jilting you then just a bad case of cold feet - And maybe she's just being rash and childish! I don't know! Why do people come to me for advice! Me, who's never had a functional relationship in my life!" She gave a short, choppy laugh. "Think of the irony."


	12. Moonlight Seranade Revisited

The ballroom of the Governor's mansion was aglow, candles in silver wall sconces imitating the blurry stars dotting the night sky. Tudor, decked out in a new creation of the finest china silk of purple and gold, flitted about, playing co-hostess with Elizabeth, chatting with the little groups as she sashayed around the room. As she drifted from cluster around the Governor to Elizabeth's faction, her eyes darted across the room to where Morales lurked, flirting with some poor, unsuspecting young girl. She continued, not looking him in the eye and found her way to Elizabeth.

"Could I speak to you a moment Elizabeth?" Tudor said as she approached, but before they could pull away from the guests, Morales interrupted them, bowing, and then taking Tudor's hand. "Senorita Smith, may I have this dance?" Tudor shot a pained look to Elizabeth, who was giving her a pitying glance as she was whisked away by the Spaniard.

"You look most charming tonight, Senorita Smith."

She laughed politely. "Looks can be deceiving Morales. I do believe that I am never quite as charming as I look." She said snidely. "But I have discovered that this is true of life. One looks one way when really they are an other way entirely. Just a façade really."

Morales laughed. "You speak so bitterly for one so young."

She glanced at him quickly, but avoided eye contact. "I do not think I am quite as young as you like to imagine me to be." She said coolly. "Just another false image I imagine." She paused, and looked at him calculatingly. "Much like I imagine you are not as virtuous as you seem to be."

"May I cut in?" The Commodore's voice came over Morales' shoulder. "Or am I interrupting an important conversation."

Tudor shook her head as they stopped dancing, but never took her eyes off her prey. "Oh, no. We were just finished." She silently emphasised the last word then took the Commodore's waiting hand.

"Elizabeth asked me to come rescue you." Norrington explained with a sheepish grin.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you. Where is Elizabeth? I've been trying to catch a quiet moment with her I was interrupted last time." Tudor asked as she scanned the crowds for her friend as they turned around the floor.

"She is over at the refreshments table, I believe. Allow me to escort you over there." He said, offering his arm, and led her to Elizabeth.

"Thank you for the lovely dance, Commodore. You are a marvellous dancer." She said to him, as he was about to leave her side.

He blushed and bowed. "I suspect that has more to do with your previous partner then my own meagre dancing graces." He said then left.

"Elizabeth, you're looking so flustered, why don't we take a moment of serenity in the garden – escape from all the hustle for a few moments." She suggested, worriedly.

"I would enjoy that very much." She answered, linked her Tudor's arm and began towards the nearest doorway leading into the garden.

As they went out through the French Doors, Tudor sighed and patted Elizabeth's arm. "I have a confession to make, dear."

Elizabeth led them along a path lined with exotic flowers. "I'm sure is can't be a terrible one Tudor."

Tudor cleared her throat nervously. "Well, What I mean to say is that – well – remember the night Jack Sparrow tried to find you?"

"Yes." Her eyes lit up with hope. "Is there another message from Will?" She took both of Tudor's hands in her own in her excitement.

"Well . . ." Tudor hesitated again. "Yes . . . in a way. . ." Before she could finish a sentence a pistol was cocked at her, and then pulled away quickly.

"What took you so bloody long?" Jack yelped. "Will's half frantic, scouring the garden in case something happened to Elizabeth."

"Jack?" Elizabeth said his name in confusion. "What are you doing here? What's this about Will? He's here . . . now?" She released Tudor and began to back away, looking a bit stunned and panicked.

"Calm down Elizabeth, it's alright." Tudor reached for the girl. "Jack, where is he?" she questioned, perturbed.

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but instead Will's voice came from the darkness behind him and he stepped out into the light shinning from the doorway.

Elizabeth stood transfixed for a moment, then rushed to him and threw herself into his arms, muttering only, "Oh Will."

Will let out the breath he had been holding in a sigh of contentment as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Oh, darling, I love you. Please say you'll never send me away again."

Tudor and Jack shared a communal groan and roll of eyes, even though they were both secretly pleased.

"I hate to disturb this touching scene . . ." A weasely voice with a lisp and an accent come from the dark behind them. "But I fear I must. Julio, Pedro, bring Miss Smith here please. Sisco, watch the others." Morales ordered and two giant brutes came forward and grabbed Tudor from behind before she could see where they were coming from.

"Tudor!" Jack shouted, drawing his sword and rushing forward, Will also bearing his weapon and positioning himself in front of Elizabeth.

Tudor quickly elbowed one of the giant oafs in the groin, toppling him to the ground, then squirmed, trying to escape the grasp of the other. "Get out of here – run!" She yelled to her friends as she pulled her hairpiece out, sending her curls flying.

She found herself roundly ignored as Jack charged her other assailant. Elizabeth grabbed a dagger from Will's belt and with a yell, hiked up her skirts and rushed forward. Will stood stunned for a moment and watched her then joined the skirmish himself.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of here!" She yelled again to no avail. Elizabeth looked like a street-fighter, jabbing Will's dagger at Pedro, who was still doubled over in pain, while trying to block her blows, as Will went after Sisco, who was now charging towards Elizabeth.

Jack, having quickly downed Julio, turned to see Morales watching. Tudor stood next to him of a moment, catching her breath, then said in a gravelly tone. "Morales is mine." And with a silent understanding, they traded weapons, Jack now running to Elizabeth's aide, and Tudor stalking predatorily over to Morales.

He swung his sword up, blocking Tudor's blow above his head, the Spanish rapier much more wieldy then the heavy pirate cutlass. He smirked at her, clearly foreseeing his victory. "Give up Miss Smith, you cannot win." They traded moves again and Tudor cocked her head as the clinched again.

"You're making the same mistake all the others have, Morales." She said, jabbed and parried then held position again. "You're underestimating me – well don't!" She yelled angrily as she managed to pull her cuff pistol out from it's place in her pocket hoops and pulled the trigger not even having to look twice sending a bullet squarely in his chest. She sneered as he slowly fell to the ground. "Compliments of the British Empire, rat!" She said after spitting on him, then turned back to Will, Elizabeth and Jack. She silently handed the cutlass back to Jack, but before anything could be said, the sound of troops marching and the Commodore barking orders echoed into the garden. "The gun shot must have raised alarmed." Tudor realised the mistake she had made in the stress of the situation.

"Quick, you have to go!" Elizabeth whispered frantically to Will and Jack. "They'll arrest and hang you both and . . . and . . .GO!" She stumbled over her words as the footsteps neared.

Will turned to her. "No! I won't leave you again!"

"No, leave her!" Jack yelled, running past Will.

Tudor, calm as ever, took charge quickly, motioning towards the other end of the garden. "Here, this way – there's a good spot to climb over the wall down here. It leads to an alleyway that will take you straight to the pier."

"Wha -? How do ye know that?" He paused and looked up the wall she indicated then stared at her inquisitively.

She shot him a look that cried 'how dense can you be?' and shook her head. "Do you really think that I walked out the front door in nothing but a petticoat and a man's shirt to come to you boat everyday?" She asked scathingly.

"If anyone had the gall to, t'would be ye, no doubt." He muttered and scurried over the wall. "Will, hurry it up will ye!"

"I'm not leaving Elizabeth!" Will hissed at Jack who was perched atop the wall.

Footsteps came closer. "Spread out. Search the garden!" Norrington's voice was heard above the din.

Tudor sneered, rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No more time for this circus – everyone! Over the wall – NOW!" She ordered, well practised in the art. Even if Jack and Will escaped and weren't found, she and Elizabeth would have a lot of explaining to do, and that would get complicated. They all needed to get out of there now. "Will, you get over first and help Elizabeth down." She organised with ease, feeling right at home in the situation, having seen countless wars on the continent, and took charge naturally.

Will boosted Elizabeth up and Jack took her hand and helped her down the other side as Tudor stowed her now useless pistol and grabbed the silk hem of her dress and tucked it under the base of her corset. The boys lowered themselves to the other side as she started to scale the wall herself. She quickly swung an exposed leg over the top of the wall, but lost her balance as she pulled the other over. She reacted quickly this time and did not fall but was left clinging rather precariously to a niche in the wall.

Jack, waiting anxiously to be off, reached out to help her just as she had decided to brave any injuries she might sustain from dropping from her foothold, and launched herself toward the street, right onto Jack.

Elizabeth and Will turned when they heard a thump and a guttural "oof" and saw Tudor lying on top of a startled Jack.

"Sorry." She mouthed silently, and squinted, pained from her rough landing.

Jack, obviously winded himself, didn't respond, but looked up at her, her wild curls falling in her face and onto his chest. He picked one up and slid it through his fingers, then brushed a lock away from her cheek. His other hand reached up to grip her upper arm while the other laced itself in her mane of curls.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Elizabeth whispered urgently.

Tudor's eyes flicked to Jack's and she held his gaze intently for the briefest of seconds, curiosity and intensity flickering in their silvery depth. "Aye." She rasped out, finding breath again, and slowly sat up. "You're very nice for breaking falls. Thanks." She winked impishly at him, still pinned under her.

"My pleasure." He grumbled, sitting up himself. Just then they heard a Marine call to his comrade as he discovered the evidence of their handiwork. "We better be off." They hurried to the docks.

Tudor quickly took the lead, knowing they way. Will and Elizabeth, hands clasped followed closely behind her, and Jack took up the rear, making sure no one followed them. Tudor skipped sure footed over all the ditches and debris, not bothering to slow her pace for those not familiar with the path.

Soon the buildings surrounding them thinned out and they heard the crash of waves in the distance. In the moonlight the solitary pier sat in the distance, _The Pearl_ anchored at the end. Tudor motioned for them to hurry. "Quick, everyone, get on the ship." She whispered urgently as she let them pass her.

"Pardon me?!" The group halted short of the gangplank at Jack's strident whisper. They turned to see him standing behind them, his pose defensive, his fists on his hips. "Now tell me, just whose ship do ye think this is?" He asked indignantly.

Tudor shot him a look of disbelief. "So sorry." She apologised sarcastically. "Well?" She asked expectantly, deciding to humour him.

"Everyone! To this ship! Quick!" He ordered, then started to run.

She just stood there for a moment. "I can't believe I didn't think to say that." She muttered and shrugged, then followed after him.

Once onboard, Jack starting bellowing orders for them to make way. Will and Elizabeth went off alone to some corner of the ship, blatantly ignoring his duties, leaving Tudor and Jack alone at the helm. "I leave you and Elizabeth off at Tortuga. I'm sure ye'll have some connection to get you home." He said.

Tudor glanced sidelong at him. "I'll stay." Jack looked up at her inquisitively and she looked him squarely in his eyes. "You fought for me back there. I owe you. I'll fight for you, and we're square."

He looked at her as if surprised to receive such gratitude, then extended hi hand, glad for any reason that should cause her to reconsider. "Aye, Welcome to the crew then!" He grinned widely.

She smiled back at him for a moment. "You probably saved my life back there." She hesitated and shrugged. "I don't know what to say – I'm not used to things like that happening." There was an awkward silence for a moment, then she again shrugged, shook her head and moved for the stairs. She turned back suddenly. "You called me Tudor back there." It was almost more of a question then a statement.

He had already turned back to the helm. "Did I?" He seemed to be searching his memory.

She smiled patiently. "Yes. You did." She told him simply.

"Then I must have." He said, imitating her custom of winking and turned back to the work at hand.

Amused annoyance washed over her face and she shook her head. She had really meant to ask him why, but it didn't really matter. "Right – Well, I best go find Elizabeth and decide on a plan." She said, and made her way down the stairs.

"I'll be along in a moment. God knows that boy has no sense when it comes to matters concerning 'his lovely'." He said, took a compass out and gazed at the horizon.

"I hate to tear you away from whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, but we have a problem." Tudor said as she approached the young couple who were, in fact, whispering.

Will sprang to his feet, his hand flying to his side arm. "Problem?" He asked in alarm.

"Calm down for the love of God! No one is threatening Elizabeth!" She said with a sigh. "Your worse then the Duke de Marseilles! Every ten minutes the man went off! 'They're trying to kill me! Why do they want to kill me? Do you think they are trying to kill me? I do believe my swallowing a grape seed was an assassination attempt. Do you think they are trying to kill me? Are my hose rent? I do believe they were rent in the last attempt to kill me!' Completely paranoid!" She went off on a tangent, then fumed to herself a moment. Will stood, a blank, yet slightly worried expression on his face, staring at Tudor, her breathing coming in spurts. "Lord, you're paranoid." She Cleared her head with a shake. "Anyway, the problem lies in what we are going to do with Elizabeth," She explained. "Not who's trying to kill her." Tudor couldn't resist adding.

"Aye," Said Jack walking up. "That is a problem. Ye see, originally, I was going to leave the two lasses off in Tortuga, what as Elizabeth had someone to defend her, but since Tudor here," he gave her a slap on the back, "has decided she'd rather stay with me, that's no longer a possibility.

Will went pale, and his eye almost seemed to start twitching as his face scrunched up. "You want to do what?! You _WILL NOT_ put Elizabeth off in Tortuga alone! I forbid it! What do you mean you want to put Elizabeth off in Tortuga alone? I'll kill you if you even think about it again! I'll – I'll . . . I'll kill all of Tortuga! There is _no way_ I'm letting you put her off there with no defense!" Will ranted, his face turning bright red and his voice raising three decibels.

Tudor and Jack stoop together, jaws dropped in surprise at his hissy-fit. Jack then thought of something. "You're not going to hit me with an oar again are you?" He asked worryingly.

Will was about to go off again, but Elizabeth calmed him quickly by placing a reassuring hand on his arm. Then her glance turned to the other two. "Tudor's staying?" Jack nodded. "Why can't I stay as well?"

"Well, it's quite simple really . . ." Jack began but halted in mid sentence to think. He held up a finger to indicate reason #1 and began several sentences but reason one never came. 'There isn't really a reason." He finally finished.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea?" Tudor asked.

"Will would be ten times worse if we didn't have her." He shrugged.

"But God only knows how long we'll be away. The governor doesn't know she's gone, but that won't last long. Soon we'll have the entire fleet out after us, looking for her." Tudor rationalised.

"Jest like old times then." Jack said with an impish grin, then sauntered back to his work.

Tudor just shrugged, giving up. She wasn't really worried.

"Promise me Elizabeth, promise me we'll marry the moment we return." She heard Will begging as he held Miss Swann's hands in his.

Before Elizabeth could respond, Tudor, who was now leaning against the ship's rail, chimed in. "Why bother waiting?"

They both looked up at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Just that. Why wait? Jack's a captain – get him to marry you." She suggested as if it were blindingly obvious.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other, then at Tudor, then at Jack who stood unsuspectingly at the helm.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_A/n; Alright, sorry about many things, 1; the eternity it took to update, 2; the stupidness of 's formating and 3; how badly I suck at action scenes. But I do promise my personal favorite chapter to come next!_


	13. I LOVE WEDINGS!

"Dearly Belov. . ." Jack's auspicious start was interrupted by a snort from the Maid of Honour, who quickly mouthed her apologies after he glared at her. He cleared his throat and started again. "Dearly Beloved, we have all assembled on this here deck this evening, in the presence of this pirate crew, to bind together this stupid boy and his bonny lass." The service was once again interrupted as the Maid of Honour smacked the celebrant upside the head with her bouquet of dried medicinal flowers found below deck, knocking his hat forward on his head. "Woman, stop it!" Jack yelled as he ducked another flowery blow and readjusted his hat.

"Why don't you?" She demanded, then shot an apologetic look at the bride and groom. "I thought we were trying to make this nice for them?"

"What did I do?"

Tudor just rolled her eyes. They had managed fairly well so far, considering what they had to work with. Jack had quickly assented to doing the honours, declaring that he loved weddings. He didn't love them enough to try and smarten up a bit, much to Tudor's disgruntlement. But in the end, it's the bridal couple who counts, and they were positively glowing.

Tudor had found a bolt of lace in a trunk stashed with some other loot in the hold, and quickly fashioned a makeshift veil of it for Elizabeth. It hid the fact that the flowers that had been in her hair now made her bridal bouquet. Will also looked quite dashing in his fancy cloak and feathered hat. He cleaned up very well.

Elizabeth had insisted Tudor be Maid of Honour, and had tried to convince Anna-Maria to be a bridesmaid, but she declined, for fear that they would make her wear a dress they found in the trunk with the lace. Gibbs was quickly commissioned to give the bride away, and Cotton stood as best man.

Elizabeth sent Tudor a reassuring glance that she didn't mind Jack's improvising. "Just get on with it Sparrow!" She ordered.

He cleared his throat to start, but then confusion crossed his face. "What do I say now?" he asked Tudor.

"The vows!" She said through her teeth.

"Right! Do you, William 'Avast me maties' Turner, take this lovely girl, whom you don't nearly deserve, to be your lawfully wedded lover, come barmaids or pirate wenches?"

Will looked at him askance for a moment. "I do." He said after a pause.

Jack quickly turned to Elizabeth. "And do you, darling Miss Swann, take this worthless cabin boy to be your lawfully wedded lover, come cursed pirates or commodores?"

"I do." Elizabeth replied stifling a laugh.

Jack again hesitated for a moment. "Is that it?" He questioned no one but himself.

"Objections." Tudor answered, pretending to cough.

"Do any of you scabrous dogs have any reason why they can't marry?" He asked, not even missing a beat.

"Full Sails ahead!" Mr. Cotton's parrot whistled in his assurances that there weren't any.

"In that case – Drinks all around!"


	14. DRINKS ALL AROUND!

_A/n; well, here it is, on demand . . . beware the sappyness!_

After the "ceremony" was over, some of the crew broke out instruments and started to play, then after liberal distribution of drink, the rest of the crew started dancing.

Jack leaned against the ship railing watching Tudor swing about the deck with Gibbs. After a bit, he shoved off the rail and started her way, his eyes never leaving her. Both Tudor and Gibbs halted at Jack's approach. "Cutting in mate." He said with a cheeky smile, Gibbs quickly relinquishing her to his captain. Jack grinned at Tudor as he wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand, leading her through the simple jig.

The Music slowed, and one of the Crewmembers stood at the front and started to sing a melancholy ballad. Jack and Tudor mutually stopped dancing, and headed up the stairs to the now abandoned helm. "Well, Captain, I must give you your dues. You certainly _have_ made this a nice evening for all. The contribution of some of your personal stash of rum was most generous. My applause." She curtsied, then winked with a laugh.

"I did my best." He said, shrugging in false modesty, his wide smile showing he was not a little pleased with himself.

"You could make it even better." She said leadingly, a twinkle in her eye.

"Really?" He said, inquisitively raising an eyebrow. "And just how could I do that?" he inched closer suggestively.

"Let Will and Elizabeth have your cabin for the night." She stopped him short.

He stood in flabbergasted silence, the let out an indignant snort. "No!" he said swiftly.

"C'mon Sparrow, think about it! Sleeping in a hammock with a bunch of pirates next to you is not exactly a romantic wedding night. In fact, it's cruel! Knowing that they are now actually allowed to . . . y'know . . . and can't! That's tortuous! It will just be for tonight!" She insisted.

"That?" He paused for a moment pondering the issue. "They can do that anywhere, no one on board will care. I will not give up my cabin!" He said stubbornly.

"Lord, you are _so_ selfish! It's one night! How would you like it?" She tried to reverse the issue.

"Can't say as I'd much mind. I'd like it very much." He insinuated and drew close once more.

Before Tudor could respond with 'down boy', Anna-Maria's voice came up from the chaos on deck. "I have a wedding present for you! As the Captain will most likely have need of his own cabin tonight, I offer the first mate's quarters to you for the night." Tudor could imagine how much both Elizabeth _and_ Will blushed at the raucous laughter and catcalling of the crew.

Jack smirked at her. "Well, everything is settled then." He grabbed a half-empty mug of rum, left abandoned on the floor, and raised it high. "A toast to the happy couple!" and he guzzled the drink down.

Tudor paused for a moment, contemplating something. "What does she mean the captain will have need of his own cabin tonight?" She asked with a worried curiosity.

"Well, I'm not entirely certain . . ." he whispered in her ear. "But I'm sure we could find something to do." He was so close she could smell the rum on his breath.

She rolled her eyes. "Sparrow, how drunk _are_ you?" She asked, incredulous, as he was quite obviously flirting.

He leaned close once more. "Not drunk enough to not realise how enchanting you look this evening." His hand reached around her waist and he pulled her to him and ran his fingers through her hair again.

"Sparrow – if you're trying to get into my bodice, flattery won't get you there." She said matter-of-factly, but yet not moving from his arms.

He wound his hand up in her lustrous curls and brought their faces close together until their noses were touching. "Are you entirely certain of that Miss Smith?" Then he tilted his head and kissed her mouth gently.

"I just said flattery wasn't the way." Her tone remained factual.

"So you did." He said and kissed her again, this time more insistently. "But then, I wouldn't classify this as flattery." He dipped his head again.

She smiled, laughter lining her silver eyes. "May not be flattery, but it's damn near an intrusion of my person." She quickly pulled him to her and kissed him back.

He pulled a hand from her hair and lifted a finger. "Ah, but it's only an intrusion if it's unwanted." He said, drawing her closer, eliminating any space between them.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Tudor cocked her head to the side and pretended to be coy.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Is it working?"

"I don't know if I would tell you if it were." She said impishly, then pressed her lips to his again. "Maybe it isn't . . . maybe it is." She said, but Jack cut her off.

He kissed her deeply. "Good." He said against her mouth so that she could feel the word ant the breath he used to say it. "Mmm, very good." He commented as she kissed him back with equal fervour.

Suddenly, Tudor fell back from him, eyes ablaze with fury, and before Jack could respond, he found her bodice dagger once again pointed squarely at him.

He looked at the dagger, who's tip was pricking the soft underside of his jaw. "Is there a problem, madam?"

She smiled coquettishly at him. "Oh, no. Just a mild curiosity as to what exactly your intentions are." She said as she batted her eyelashes.

The steel felt cool against his throat as he lowered her hand down. "I am simply trying to ease your loneliness, fair lass." The metal skimmed over his Adam's apple and then he brought her hand down to his side, drawing close.

Tudor pressed her lips together, eyes no longer wrath filled and she shook her head. She could hold the laughter in no longer and she let out a surprisingly girlish giggle. "I think we can call that a failed attempt at being debonair." She laughed again and walked away from him, headed down the stairs. She stopped in front of his cabin doors, looked up at him above her, motioned for him to follow with a toss of her head, then went through the doors.

Jack stood there a moment look after and mumbling to himself, "I would have thought that a bad reaction, but . . . ah well!" he then followed after her.

When he arrived in his quarters, Tudor stood in front of the seldom-used water pitcher, her stomacher in hand. She had removed it from her dress, laying bare the corset beneath, and she was now trying to dab the blood stains she had acquired in the garden from it. "Well, there's nothing for it, unless you've got some linseed oil lying around." She cursed and squealed girlishly as she spilled water on the rest of her dress. "Better take this off too, before it's completely ruined." She threw the outer layer of her gown over a chair and returned to the pitcher. "Cost me a bloody fortune, that did." She continued to scrub, wearing just her corset and shift.

His eyes never left her as she moved about his cabin. She now stood, scrubbing her hands in the wash basin, attempting to remove the blood she had under her fingernails while scrubbing the material. He slowly came up behind her and put his arms about her waist, gently turning her around in his embrace. "Is there any other reason that might have induced you to stay and lend aide to a pirate when you swore never to do so?"

She cocked her head to a pensive angle. "Well, there is Elizabeth." She said and Jack looked at her askance. "I knew the second that she clapped eyes on Will that she'd be running off with you two, and I couldn't let that happen."

He waited until she was finished then kissed her, his hand under her chin. "Are ye entirely certain about that?"

"Well," She hesitated. "Maybe it was Will. Once you get used to the whining, he is rather dishy. Think I can talk him into a fling?" She said devilishly.

"I don't think your telling me the truth." Jack stopped her with another kiss.

With a flare of a melodramatic breakdown, she closed her eyes. "Alright! I confess!" She yelled. "It's Cotton's Parrot! I'm in love with the bird! He just sweet talks to me and he so intelli . . ." Her words were muffled by Jack's mouth covering hers, kissing her more passionatly then he ever had before.

They continued to kiss violently as they tumbled down onto the unkempt bed, Jack pinning her beneath him, holding her face to his. He slowly manoeuvred his hand onto her ample bosom, feeling the stiff boning of her stays. He sat up quickly, pulling the dagger off its belt at his hip, and with a quick skill, slicing down the front seam of her corset, and yanking it away with one hand, tossing his dagger with it.

She smiled as he leaned down again and started to kiss her neck, his beard tickling her. "Pick up that trick in Singapore?" She asked with an impish curiosity.

He sat upright again and stared at her with shock and amazement. "You've been to Singapore?" He asked with awe.

"Who hasn't." She replied carelessly.

He smiled and shook his head. "I knew I liked you." And with that he set his attention to the knotted mess that was the lacing on her shift.

An hour later, both Tudor and Jack still were lying in the bed, articles of clothing thrown and strewn haphazardly around the large cabin.

Jack lolled his head around on his pillow to face Tudor who was sprawled under the covers on the other side of the bed. "You're not going to roll over and kill me in the morning are you?"

"Of course not!" She said, almost as if in horror. "I'd _never_ wait that long to kill somebody!" She said in the same tone, then relaxed again under the blanket. "No, you'd be dead eight times over by now." She said devilishly.

"Good to know." The last thing Jack remembered before falling into a coma-like sleep was Tudor's small hand flailing across his chest as she slept.

He glanced at the hand quizzically, then his gaze flitted to her face as he heard some indistinct mumbling come from her as she slowly curled up next to him.

He started when intelligible words came from her mouth. "You called me Tudor." She said in her sleep. "No men ever called me Tudor. My father didn't even call me that."

She snuggled against his side and nuzzled her face into his neck. He slowly inched his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head. He stared at her curiously for a bit, considering her words. Tudor let out a soft sigh and he could feel her warm breath against his neck, he smiled, tightened his arms about her , then laid his head back and was soon snoring softly.


	15. Hangovers, so to speak

Tudor was a fitful sleeper, but Jack didn't notice that she was slowly commandeering all the space until his head thumped against the floor, taking the blanket with him.

Tudor's head jerked up, startled at the loud thud and profanity. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then leaned over the edge of the bed and saw him, half on the bad, half off. "Oh, sorry," she blushed a little. "I suppose I'm just not used to sharing a bed." She let a cat like yawn.

"Then do ye mind helping me back up, lass?" he said, when he ceased with his string of colourful language.

She smiled coyly. "Maybe I should leave you down there." She teased "Keep the bed to myself and get a few more hours sleep." She winked at him.

"Or I could just come there after ye.", he answered in an equally playful tone.

She didn't answer him but yawned and stretched. "Lord I'm exhausted."

By this time Jack had managed to pull himself back onto the bed and was once again beside her, "We don't need to go anywhere. Go ahead and sleep if you like."

"I can't," She said with a shrug, sitting up, wrapping the sheet around her. "Once I wake up I can't sleep again for hours." She started looking around the cabin after picking up and discarding her ruined corset.

"Suit yerself." He shrugged, and rolled over in the bed.

Tudor looked up at him from the trunk she was rummaging around in. "Don't you have any spare clothes around here? A pair of breeches? Anything?"

"Don't really know." He said, not even making an effort, instead, still sprawled out in bed.

"Well, you could get up and help me look." She flung his trousers at him, landing them right in his face.

He sat up, grumbling, as he started to pull on the garment. "Love, I wouldn't much mind if ye stayed in that sheet all day." He said with a grin, his gaze following her from one side of the cabin to the other.

She looked at him with a coy smile and a raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't." She stated simply and continued to rummage, opening cupboards and rooting through chests, pausing only when coming across a pile of old, musty books. Jack stood and crossed to the table the bottle of rum sat on as she sorted through the stack. "You have some great titles here." She said in awe.

"Wouldn't know." He said offhandedly after taking a sip of the rum he poured for himself.

She looked up quickly, then remembered. "Oh, right, you can't read." She said, then stood, careful not to trip on the hem of her 'toga'. "Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

"I don't know who you're thinking of including in that 'we' of yours, but if you're thinking of sitting me down an treating me like some adolescent pupil, you might as well do an about face and retreat." He said with barely concealed panic.

She frowned at him for a moment, then shrugged, her expression blank and devoid of all emotion. "Fine, it you want to be uneducated for the rest of your life – which most likely won't be that long anyway – not a problem for me." She said indifferently.

"Well, alright then, no worries." He took a larger swig of the rum bottle he held in his hand. "You could look in there." He gestured to a trunk she had not yet investigated.

"Suppose Norrington was right." She sighed under her breath, then threw open the lid. "Oh, good guess!" She said, lifting a pair of breeches.

She had to suppress a giggle when she heard a choking noise and sudden, violent coughing from behind her. "And what, merely out of curiosity, did the good Commodore say about me?"

Tudor shrugged apathetically as she also fished out a leather waistcoat from the trunk. "Oh, I don't remember. Something about you being a, and these are his words, not mine, a 'Low-life, illiterate reprobate that most likely wouldn't take the opportunity to better himself if it came along." She said grabbing her shift off the floor and pulling it over her head. "He also said he should have hanged you when he had the chance, but my logic is if you don't have Pirates, you can't have Commodores." She continued as she pulled the breeches over her shift and discarded the sheet. She paused at the absolute silence and turned to see him considering the bottle he held intently. "But don't do something you don't want to do just to try and prove Norrington wrong. You owe him nothing." She stated with firm sincerity, and then refocused her attention to the button fly on the breeches she found. "And after all, you do have your pirate pride to consider. I can't imagine what hell you would catch from your comrades if they found out that you were been treated like an adolescent pupil – and by a woman none the less." She said, tugging at the waistcoat, trying to get it on, but getting her arm caught in the process. She felt Jack's hands lift it onto her shoulders then smoothing down the collar as gently as he could. She turned to look at him. "Ta." She said softly then smiled at him, a warm caring smile that no one saw often. She moved to kiss his cheek, but checked herself, feeling awkward, and then turned for the door.

He stopped her with a hand on her wrist. "I can't promise much, but I'm willing try if the offer still stands." He said with a bit of his old gusto as he lifted her hand and kissed it.

She smiled her old, familiar smile, cocked her head to the side, then putting her hand behind his neck, she pulled him into a deep and passionate, if short, kiss. Then, with a wink, she headed for the door, Jack following closely behind her.

Her hand had just clutched the doorknob, when Jack's arm caught her around the waist and spun her back towards him, the door swinging open, unthought-of. He pressed her against him and tilting her head back, returned her kiss.

She finally managed to pull away, laughing and stumbling out the door, Jack still not letting go of her. "Are you coming?" She asked pointing to the deck with a shake of her head.

He looked at her as if she were insane. "I'm only half dressed." Now Tudor looked askance at him. He let go of her, swaggered back into the cabin, grabbed his hat, placed it jauntily on his head, and then swaggered back for the door. Tudor laughed and pushed him back through the door. "Go put a shirt on you crazy pirate!" She said with a laugh.

Taking his hat in hand he retreated into the cabin, grumbling good-naturedly. "Bloody Woman, comes an' nothing's ever the same 'gain." You could tell from the gleam in his eyes and the slight twitching at the edges of his moustache that he was thinking mostly about the benefits of these 'changes'.

Tudor stood for a moment and then followed. "Jack." She said in a small voice just inside the door. She heard a muffled grunt from within the shirt he was putting on. "What am I to do on board? I'm not a sailor . . ."

"I don't know." He replied roughly. "Go have a look in the armoury if you like."

"Alright." She almost skipped of, her eyes shining and a silly grin on her face. There was also an indistinguishable mumbling about 'toys' as well.

"Insane wench." He chuckled to himself, then after straightening the shirt, he sauntered out on the deck, strolled over to the railing and stood looking smugly out at the sea.

"Morning Jack!" Jack snapped his head to see Will standing just down the railing next to him, a similar look on his face.

Jack grunted. "You seem mighty chipper for this early in the morning."

Will blushed. "It just seems like a wonderful day to be alive!" He said, and enormous grin spreading on his young face.

"Had a good night, eh Will?" Jack clapped him soundly on the back.

"Yes . . ." Will replied, the blush taking over his face. "I never thought I could feel this . . . " He started to search for a word.

"Satisfied." Jack added helpfully.

"A woman is a wondrous thing. A woman's companionship is like . . ." He started to expound.

Jack looked pensive for a minute. "It's like being drunk. The world is swimming, ye're not sure if yer legs will hold ye up and ye can't tell starboard from port side, but it's somehow different, it has more of a feel of . . ." It was Jack's turn to pause for contemplation.

"It's more – wholesome." Will said, to which Jack quirked an eyebrow. "It's more like a dream. None of it seems real. And she's just so beautiful. So strong, yet so fragile . . ."

"She's like a porcelain doll . . . that could kill you. Quite alluring actually."

Will was about to speak again, then blinked twice at Jack's metaphor. "Are we talking about the same thing?" He asked, for the first time coming out of his own little world.

"Most likely not." Jack shrugged.

Before Will could as Jack to what he was referring, the loud crack of gunfire was heard from the other side of the deck. They both spun quickly to see Tudor holding a blunderbuss reverently in her hands.

"It's, it's like a little, miniature hand-held cannon. Carter would have loved this!" She said, a child-like gleam in her eyes as she reloaded and made ready to fire again. The kickback, which would have thrown down many men, barely moved her as she fired again. "Excellent!" She said, grinning madly.

"I had best stop the wench before she burns off all our powder stores!" And with that, he ran in the direction of the loud booming, waving his arms in the air and exclaiming. "No, no, no! I've got plans for that!" leaving Will to figure out their conversation on his own.


	16. A is for

"Now, look at this – what do you see?" Tudor asked as she put the finishing touches on a sketch and handed it to Jack.

He looked up at her quizzically. "It's an anchor." He supplied.

"And this," She said pointing to the bottom of the paper "is what the word looks like written. It starts with the letter 'A'. 'A' Makes an 'ah' sound."

Jack raised a brow. "Why did I agree to do this again?" He smiled crookedly.

"Because I'm very persuasive." She replied cheekily. "Now, look at this one."

"It's the Pearl." He said as if it were blindingly obvious.

"But what is the Pearl?" She fished for the correct answer.

He beamed with pride at the talk of his true love. "She's a galleon."

Tudor pinched her brow in frustration. "More generically?"

"A boat?" He suggested.

"Yes! A boat – See, this is a 'b'. It makes a 'buh' sound." She glanced over to see his slouching figure. "Sparrow, we have twenty-four letters left. You've got to pay attention!"

"Alright, alright – keep yer trousers on!"

She shook her head, a wicked grin on her face. "Things I never thought I'd hear you say, Sparrow . . ."

"Yer right, I take it back . . ." He said quickly, reaching for the button at her waistband.

She slapped away his hand. "Not until you learn all 26 letters."

He pondered this for a moment, then cleared his throat and straightened in his chair. "Let's get to work then." He said with determination.

Tudor smiled to herself, then finished her next sketch. "Right then – C is for . . ." She pushed the paper to him.

"That's me!" He declared.

"And you are . . ." He blinked twice, not sure what to say. "Infamous pirate Jack Sparrow."

"CAPTAIN!" He insisted.

"Exactly! C is for . . ." Before she could finish, a knock came on the door.

"What?" Jack bellowed.

The door cracked open and Gibbs' head entered the room. "We'll be in Tortuga within the hour Cap'n."

"Aye, good enough." After the boatswain's head disappeared again, Jack turned to look at Tudor, an avaricious gleam in his eye. "Might as well call it quits for now, eh?" He said, his gaze flicking to the bed in the corner.

"No." She said firmly. "You _will_ know all 26 letters by the time we make berth in Tortuga." The threat in her tone was understood.


	17. The Lost Chapter

"I suppose the question is, does she want to be rescued?" Gillette asked, standing beside the Commodore at the prow of The Dauntless.

Norrington frowned. "That is not a question we are meant to ask, Gillette. It is our duty to find her and bring her home." He took a deep breath. "Tell the men to come ashore fully armed. This is one pool of the lowest scum that I shall delight in draining. "He said as he gazed into the dark streets of Tortuga that echoed of the nightly brawl.

With another sigh, he barked an order and a full detachment of Marines disembarked from the ship.

The Commodore's expectations of the usual hushed silence that befell citizens at the sight of armed me, were highly disappointed. The denizens of Tortuga only responded by several jeers and yells to stay out of the way when they came between a drunk and a keg, or some brawlers.

"Why don't they stop?" Gillette asked, confused at the blatant lawlessness.

"Because they have us outnumbered at least four to one. We have no power here."

They continued to march through the streets, stepping around comatose drunks and avoid propositions from prostitutes.

Norrington had planned, in his head, a dramatic entrance to the tavern on the main street, involving of breaking down the door. But his fantasy didn't meet reality. Before any force could be exerted upon the door, it slowly slung open, two men stumbling out.

Rolling his eyes and giving up on holding any kind of dignity, Norrington motioned for his men to follow.

With silent force he pushed his way across the room, a veritable heaving wave of humanity. He stopped at the bar, two of his soldiers standing behind him. "You," He addressed the tavern keeper. "Have you seen Jack Sparrow?"

The dirty man shrugged. "Dunno. Suppose it depends on who's asking and why they want to know."

"I am Commodore Norrington of the King's Fleet!" He barked angrily, to which the bartender continued to remain placid.

"I don't know where he is."

"Perhaps you should offer him some gold." Gillette suggested quietly into his ear.

"Maybe I know where he is." A greedy glint formed in the barman's eye.

"I refuse to resort to bribery!" Norrington's shock faced gaped at his lieutenant.

"I don't know where he is." The man quickly back peddled.

Finally, the last of Norrrington's dignity died I his desperation to find Miss Smith and Elizabeth and to finally deal with Sparrow. With a resigned sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled out three gold coins and dropped them onto the table. "Now, was Sparrow here?"

"Aye, about 3 hours ago. Had some lass with him."

Panic filled the Commodore. "Was she tall and slender with long auburn hair?"

The bartender's face twisted. "Nah. She wasn't very tall, maybe to here." He held his hand to shoulder height. "And buxom. Very pretty. And curly red hair."

"Was she well."

The apathetic man shrugged again. "Seemed well enough. Was fighting Sparrow though, and she was cuffed to him."

"Where are they berthed?"

"They're gone." The man said with a snort and a wave of his hand. "Left port not an hour after arriving."

All hope left Norrington then and there. The pirates had at least a 2 hour start on them, and it would be near to impossible to get out of port at this late hour. He and his men were trapped in dock until dawn, till which time, Sparrow would be miles away. In all honesty, he did not have much fear for Elizabeth. Turner was a good man, despite the piracy, and he would see that no harm would come to her, but he feared the worst for Miss Smith, for she was entirely alone in the world. There was no way she would be able to fend for herself in this situation.


	18. Earlier that day

Earlier that day;

"Sparrow! SPARROW!" Tudor had to yell over the noise of the crowed she found in the tavern, despite the late-afternoon hour. She finally caught up to Jack as he sat emptying a flagon next to the bar. "All the powder, shells and new blades and muskets are bought. They're loaded and ready to go. But you can't expect me to outfit the ship – that's what you're here for!" When _The Pearl_ had made berth an hour earlier, it was quickly decided only two would go ashore, to acquire the supplies needed. Tudor's connections in weapon's dealings made her a likely candidate, and no one else knew the ship's need better then Jack.

Quickly, though, Tudor began to wonder if taking Jack into Tortuga and still planning on accomplishing anything was more then a little naïve.

"Come and have a drink, love." He gave a wobbly smile as she walked up to him. He had disappeared half an hour ago while Tudor was haggling about sword prices, and he had clearly been here since.

"No time." She glared at him. "Look, we're never going to accomplish everything we need and get out of here by sundown if you keep spending all the 'G' on 'R' and 'W's." She said harshly, quizzing him on his letters while lecturing him.

" . . . all the 'gold' on 'rum' and . . . what was 'W' again?"

"Whores." Tudor said, the slightest tone of resentment in her voice as a barmaid sidled up to Jack, bust spilling over the top of her bodice.

"Wouldn't that start with 'H'." A look of confusion spread on his animated face.

"Remind me to teach you about silent letters sometime." Her glaring had not dissuaded the girl, who was now wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket and fished out 2 gold coins and pressed them into the girl's hand. "Take the night off, love." The girl trotted off smiling.

"Oy!" Sparrow bellowed to the barkeep, across the room. "More 'R' for the 'C'!" The man nodded and started making his way over to Jack.

Tudor clenched her teeth in frustration and with an angered speed she retrieved a pair of handcuffs from her belt and slapped one around Jack's wrist, and the other around her own. "No more wandering off! We're leaving – NOW!" She said, using every ounce of strength in her short frame to haul him off his stool.

The barkeep just sent the warring duo a bemused look as she tried to make her way to the streets and as he tried to return to the bar.


End file.
